That Girl
by QueenAcid
Summary: He realised that he had no burn in the back of his throat when he was talking to the girl. No thirst. J/B. Non-Canon. Slightly OOC. Rated T for now, that may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Edited - 18/07/10**

**Disclaimer - _So I don't own Twilight! Which is a pity. *Sigh*  
_**  
_**This is my first fic so have a read and tell me what you think!**  
_

* * *

Bella sat in the lunch room watching the other students joke and laugh. Her friends sat around her laughing at something that had happened outside.

Bella didn't really care.

At least she didn't care until she saw them.

They walked into the lunch room with such grace it made her feel sick.

Even the three guys that surrounded the two girls were graceful. They glided over to a table at the back of the room. Bella couldn't take her eyes off them.

The shortest girl was thin a pixie like with short hair that flicked up at the ends. She was sat next to a boy with odd bronze hair. Next to him was the other girl, tall and model like with gold flowing hair down her back. Nothing like Bella's dull brown hair. On the other side of her was a guy with short brown hair who looked like he could take the biggest guy on Forks football team. They all looked to be in a couple. Pixie with Bronzy and Model with Quarter Back.

The fifth guy seemed to be alone in the group. He had messy blond curls and looked very uncomfortable.

As Bella was watching him he looked over. Bella felt herself release a gasp as she looked into his golden eyes. His eyes held hers for what seem like hours but was only seconds. As he looked away his lips trembled then Bronzy looked over with the identical eyes. Bella looked away.

Her friend Lauren smirked at her. Well, she said friend, actually Bella couldn't stand her. She was friends with Jessica though, so she put up with it.

"You've seen the new students then?" Lauren asked turning to face Bella.

"Yeah... Must've missed that memo," Bella laughed a little, glancing back over at them. "Do we know who's who?" she asked glancing back at her.

Overhearing the question her friend asked across the table, Jessica grinned.

"I do! Ok, the big dude is Emmett Cullen - he's brothers with the boy with the weird hair, Edward. Then the small girl is Alice Brandon, she's with Edward. Then the blonde girl is Rosalie and the other boy is Jasper Hale. They're bother and sister. Apparently some doctor all adopted them and some of them ended up together... how creepy is _that_?" Jessica finished.

"How do you know this already?" Angela asked.

Jessica stuck her chin out and smirked, "I know _everything_ Angela."

Bella frowned and looked her at her. "Why is that creepy again?"

Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes. "Cause they all like, live together but they _are_ together."

"Yeah but they aren't blood related are they?" Angela said frowning at Jess as well.

"Yeah, well, its still creepy," Jess said just as the bell went.

Bella stood up just as Jasper walked past her side of the table. Freezing her movements as his scent took over her. It was something she couldn't even describe. Her insides went to jelly and she had to grip onto the table to stop her week knees from giving out.

"Bell...?" someone said touching her back.

The touch brought her back to the lunch room. Blinking twice Bella looked at Angela.

"Head rush," Bella explained blushing. Grabbing her bag Bella turned and started on her way to class but she couldn't get Jasper out of her head. She didn't even know the guy! One glance across the lunch room and Bella was a awful teen mess of emotions.

The kind of emotions that shot into the air tenfold when she saw a certain boy called Jasper sitting in her usual seat. 

* * *

Starting new schools was something Jasper hated. Constantly being around teenage emotions almost sent him over the edge a few times when he and his siblings first started to go. He could control himself now, but that didn't mean he liked it. They had started late in the day when he first saw her. Carlisle had said they might as well go in for the last few lessons. They were walking into the lunchroom from a school tour. Having a rich doctor daddy did that for you.

They sat at a table at the far end of the lunch room. Jasper, feeling everyone's emotions was just as curious as the rest of the student body.

Emmett grinned at Jasper, trying not look around in every which direction.

Edward chuckled quietly looking at the table.

Emmett, afraid he was missing out on a private joke frowned, "What?"

"Just someone giving us some terrible nicknames."

Emmett grinned like a child, "What's mine?"

Edward looked at him and raised his eye brow, "Quarter Back."

"Quarter Back?" Emmett asked, offended, "That sucks! Who gave me that?"

"Erm..." Edward concentrated for a second, "The girl at the table towards the middle. Long brown hair?"

Emmett glanced and huffed.

Jasper, all the curiosity getting the better of him, turned to look as he heard her gasp when his eyes met could hear her heartbeat speeding up and he found himself thinking that his own heart would be like a humming bird if it could beat. He looked away at that thought.

"Who is she, Edward?" he asked almost silently.

Edward glanced from Jaspers face over to the girl then back at Jasper.

"Her name's Bella, a boy down the table has some very impure thoughts about her..." Edward trailed off as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Typical," she muttered under her breath.

Bella then asked a friend who they were.

Jasper listened to the answer. He also caught Bella's gulp her friend mentioned his family. After a few more minutes of listening in, Jasper tuned out everyone. Ten minutes later the bell went, he was the first of his family up and on his way out.

He walked past the table that Bella was just standing up from, when she froze. Her heart started to pound. Turning to look at her he saw her grip tighten on the table. Alice came up behind him just then and gently guided him out of the room.

"Leave Jazz. She'll be fine."

Looking down at her he noticed the glint in her eye. She'd had a vision.

Shaking his head he pulled away from her gently and started to walk to was no use asking Alice about her visions, she'd only tell you when she felt like it.

Walking into the History room he vaguely heard the teacher welcome him and direct him to a table at the back of the class. His mind was on Bella. It was at that moment that the girl of his thoughts walked through the door and looked straight at registered the shock, and the annoyance. He frowned slightly. Was she annoyed at him? He watched her make her way over, her hair bouncing slightly as she walked.

"You're in my seat," she said, her heart was pounding again.

Jasper was beginning to worry she had a condition, what with her heart and the near fainting.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," he said moving over to the next seat. Bella shot him an odd look then sat down. Mr Vin, the teacher, explained the days' lesson then sat down at his desk.

Jasper raised his eye brow as Bella took her text book and note book out of her bag. He didn't really need text book, after all, he'd been there when history was the writing the assignment without the aid of a text book would make him stand out more then he did. He cleared his throat and looked at Bella.

She paused her writing and looked at him. He could hear her trying to calm her breathing down.

"Could I share your text book?" he asked, his southern drawl coming out, "I haven't had chance to buy one yet."

She nodded slightly, watching him and pushed the book to the middle of the table finally tearing her eyes away from his her for a another second or so, Jasper hid a grin then grabbed his pen and note book and started to write. Every now and then he could sense her glance over, and her curiosity spiking. He finished the paragraph he was on then looked at her.

"I'm Jasper by the way. Jasper Whitlock," he told her and her head popped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't know why he started talking to her. Something about her made him want to know took a few seconds but finally she managed to talk.

"Bella Swan."

He smiled and nodded. _Beautiful Swan_ he thought.

"Have you always lived here?" he asked, watching as she started writing pen faltered slightly, he noticed, as her heart sped up a touch. Was that just because of his voice?

"Nope," she replied not looking up. Jasper wished she'd look at him. "I'm from Phoenix." She looked up at him frowning. There they were, those stunning brown eyes, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you questions? You're the newbie."

Jasper laughed, slightly in shock. Humans were supposed to scared of them. He'd never normally got more then one word answers from them. But this girl was sitting here, not looking the least bit scared and carrying a conversation with him.

"Go ahead," he smiled at her. He knew his brothers and sisters would go nuts if they knew he was being friendly with a human. Maybe not Alice. She had probably already seen this.

"Ok. Where are you from?" Her soft voice brought his attention back to her.

"Texas originally but me and my family have been in Alaska the last year or so."

She nodded and wrote another sentence before looking at him again, "You're all adopted?"

He looked at her and nodded slowly, "Yes," he told her.

"Me too," she smiled slightly and Jasper looked back down at her nodding slightly.

"Is that why you left Phoenix?" he asked, curiously. He couldn't help himself. The whole class was curious, including Bella. It was projecting to him.

He saw her tense and look at him.

"I don't talk about it," she told him.

He wanted to ask her why but felt himself nod. He frowned inwardly. He felt her emotions dull, until there was just a hum of unease around her. But he soon realised it wasn't directed at him. They were quiet for the rest of the lesson and Jasper felt the students growing more curious, especially the ones that had been watching them. He was the new kid after all. The bell went and he was first out of class.

It wasn't until he was halfway down the hall he realised that he had no burn in the back of his throat when he was talking Bella.

No thirst. 

* * *

_**I know there is probably a ton of mistakes so sorry for that! I'd love love love it if you could reveiw and tell me what you think! Be nice!**_

**_QueenAcid xoxo_**

Edited - 18/07/10


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited - 18/07/10**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight!**_

_**So this was pretty much alreay done so I thought I'd post it aswell! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bella sighed when she walked out of the school building at the end of the day.

Breathing in the fresh air, she waved to Angela, who was walking to her car on the other side of the parking lot. As Bella made her way over to her car, a flash of red caught her eye. Looking to her right she saw the female blonde Cullen opening a door to a red BMW.

Glancing past her, she saw the pixie girl already sitting in the passenger seat and she was looking to the right of her. Following her gaze Bella saw a mother of a jeep.

What really caught her attention though, was the hot blond with amber eyes watching her. She looked into his amber orbs for a few seconds as her steps slowed down. She was knocked out of her staring when Jasper suddenly looked behind her and snarled.

Alarmed she spun around then groaned. Jacob Black was strutting towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not that hadn't heard her though. He was glaring at the Cullen's.

"Oi!" she said, pushing his chest. "Stop being a twat," she mumbled and turned to look at the Cullens when she heard Alice and Emmett slightly, She turned back to Jacob - did Jake know these people?

"Well?"

Jacob turned back to her and his familiar cocky grin returned, "Just came to make sure your coming down to First tonight for the bonfire?"

Bella sighed. She really didn't want to go. Ever since she got here Jacob had been trying it on with her. He was convinced she would give in eventually. She wouldn't. She could barely look at him without wanting to give him a good slap.

"Actually Jacob. I'm…washing my hair," she told him, as she walked to her car and was out of the lot before he could respond. He was bit slow sometimes.

Bella's aunt wasn't at home when she got in. She was a nurse at the local hospital and tended to work extra shifts. Flopping down on the sofa Bella switched the telly on and sighed.

Her head was filled with Jasper. She felt a bit pathetic. Surely she was too old for a silly high school crush - on a guy she didn't even know, no less.

Bella switched the telly off and went into the kitchen to start dinner. Her Aunt walked in an hour later and grinned when she smelt the pasta sauce Bella had cooked.

"You're too good to me" Katherine said, as Bella put the plates filled with food on the table.

"I know," She replied and shot her Aunt a grin.

"So how was school?" Katherine asked, a few minutes into the a sip of her drink. Bella smiled.

"Same old," she said, "Oh, but some new kids started today."

"They must be Dr Cullen's kids," Katherine replied - that got Bella's attention. "He works at the hospital. Apparently him and his wife Esme, adopted two sets of siblings and another boy a few years ago. The kids, are they nice?" she asked.

"Erm, well, I've only spoken to one of the lads. Jasper. He sits next to me in history."

"Is he cute?" Katherine asked.

Bella choked on her food slightly then laughed, "Well, yeah," she grinned. "But I'm not talking to you about boys, Aunt K. You know anymore about them?" She asked.

"I think one of the other nurses mentioned a set of twins. They are Esme's sisters' kids'. Her and her husband died in a car crash about six years ago. Then I think there's a brother and sister and -like I said- another boy. All the around the same age. I don't know how they do it.," she said, as she finished dinner and started to clean up.

"Me neither," Bella said, absentmindedly as she grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna go do homework."

"Oh, you're not going to First?" Katherine asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Nope. I'm not in the mood to deal with Jacob," Bella told her Aunt and went upstairs before anymore questions could be asked.

Quickly changing into a pair of leggings and a vest, she grabbed her English homework and sat on her window seat, swearing to herself she that wouldn't think of Jasper and his gorgeous eyes and curly hair, his pale sk... Ugh! Shut up Bella she thought to herself and shook her head.

She was half way through her homework when something moving outside caught her eye. There was no wind tonight but the bushes opposite her window were moving. Everything else was still. Frowning she looked closer then froze. Wait. Was that a human shadow?

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Jazz?" Edward hissed, as he grabbed his brothers shoulder and yanked him away from the tree line.

"Wha-?" Jasper mumbled, dumbly then frowned, "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Sure bro," Emmett laughed as he stepped from the dark and stood next to Edward. "Other then spying on a poor human. Stalker," he muttered. Jasper opened his mouth to reply but Edward had already started talking.

"You have to be more careful. Alice Saw the girl seeing you in the bushes. She would've confronted you at school in the morning," he said grimacing, "It wouldn't have been pretty."

"Damn," Emmett said, leaning against a tree trunk, "That would have made my day."

"Shut up," Jasper growled and sat on the forest floor.

"So, you really don't thirst for her?" Edward asked suddenly and sat opposite Jasper. The blond looked at him and glared.

"Stay out of my head Eddie. And yes, there's nothing," he sighed, "I mean. I can smell her blood. But there's no burn. I don't actually want to drink her blood."

Emmett and Edward shared a glance before looking back at their brother.

"Have you spoken to Dad yet?" Emmett asked.

Jasper shook his head he replied in the negative.

"I want to wait a while, see if I can work this out myself," he told them. Edward nodded and glanced towards the house.

"She thinks she's going mad."

Jasper chuckled slightly but then stood up.

"Any one up for a quick hunt before we go home?"

Nodding, Emmett and Edward ran into the forest.

Jasper took one last look behind him at the house, then ran after his siblings.

He didn't know what the hell was going on with him. He hadn't planned to go to the Swan house. He'd just been running through the woods then when he realised his surroundings. He could see a house through the trees. When he took a closer look he could see Bella sat by an upstairs window, at the back of the house, shaking her head to herself as she moved away from the window.

Damn. He'd have to thank Alice and Edward later. 

* * *

_**So theres the second chapter! Hope you liked it.**_

_**Review and let me know!**_

_**QueenAcid xoxo**_

**Edited - 18/07/10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited - 18/07/10 **

**Disclaimer_ - I don't own Twilight! If I did I wouldn't be sat freezing in Wales. I'd be sunning myself in Bora Bora. *Sigh*__ I can dream. _**

_**Right, heres chapter three. It would have been posted yesterday execpt I went to see Percy Jackson in the cinema. Soooo good!**_

_**Anywhos! On with the chappy.**_

_**P.s Sorry, I know there will probably be some grammer mistakes, its really not my strong point!**_

* * *

Bella arrived at school the next morning, still half asleep. After thinking she saw that shadow last night she'd stayed up reading - half thinking she was crazy and half because she was a little scared. What if someone _had_ been outside her window last night?

Shaking her head slightly she walked inside the school. She turned onto the corridor that held her locker and saw that the small, pixie like Cullen, was putting books into the locker next to hers. Her gold eyes locked on Bella's as she heard her approach and a grin settled on her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice," she said, her voice sounding like tinkling bells.

"Bella," Bella replied and opened her locker. Alice's eyes were on her and she glanced away from her text books to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked, noticing that the girls eyes were glazed. Alice shook her head slightly and then gave Bella a bright smile.

"Sorry. I zone out sometimes. You'll get used to it!"

_I will?_ Bella thought. She smiled and nodded, staying silent. She grabbed the book she needed and shut the locker. At that point, the other four Cullen siblings came around the corner.

"Alright lil' sis!" Emmett shouted, as he bounded over to them.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, peering at Bella.

"This is Bella!" Alice said happily, shutting her own locker. "Bella, this is my brother Emmett," she introduced.

Emmett grinned and waved, "Nice to meet ya."

"Erm, thanks," Bella said, smiling nervously. They really were stunning. All five of them.

"This is Rosalie and her brother Jasper, who you know already," Alice said, smirking and pointed to the two tall blondes.

Bella's eyes skimmed over Jaspers as she smiled feeling the blush take over her cheeks and her heart drum harder in her chest.

"And this is my Edward," Alice finished, happily leaning into the bronzed haired boy.

"Hello Bella," he said smiling and kissed Alice's black hair.

"Nice to meet you all," Bella smiled, hugging her books to her body.

"So," Rosalie started, "Who was that guy we saw you talking to in the lot yesterday?" She was casual asking her question but something told Bella it was anything but.

"Oh, Jacob Black. He's from La Push," she told them, then frowned and looked at Jasper, suddenly remembering the odd way he'd reacted to Jake, "Did you…did you _growl_ at him yesterday?"

Jaspers eyes widened slightly, "Oh. Well. He looked…dodgy."

"Dodgy? Jacob? He's all front," she said, trying to tear herself away from his topaz eyes. _Topaz, golden,_ she frowned inwardly. Looking away from Jasper she glanced at all of them. _They all have the same eyes._

She noticed Edward stiffening slightly. Alice looked up at him then straightened up. It was then, that Bella noticed the hall had filled with people. Many of them were eyeing the group, not bothering to hide their curiosity.

"We should get to class," Edward said, just as the bell rang. There was a chorus of 'see you later' and everyone went their separate ways. It turned out that the youngest Cullen children, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice; were in most of Bella's classes with her. Bella didn't know how but somehow one of them always managed to sit next to her in the lessons.

Jessica and Lauren had been trying to get her attention all day. So far she did had done good to ignore them but was cornered in the girls' bathrooms at lunch.

"So?" Jessica started, "What's the gossip with the Cullens?"

Bella sighed, "No gossip Jess. I haven't spoken to them much."

"But you've been sitting with them _all_ day Bella!" Jess complained.

"In lessons," Bella told her, "Look, all I know is that they're really nice."

"That's it?" Lauren asked, pulling a face, "That's not even interesting."

Bella shrugged, "It's all I got. And it's all you're going to get," she told them before walking out.

She made her way to the cafeteria and grabbed a bottle of water and a fruit bowl - she wasn't in the mood for actual school food today. She paid for her makeshift meal, then started to make her way to the usual table her where her friends were sitting at.

"Hey Ben," she smiled, as she sat next to Angela's boyfriend.

"Hi Bella," he replied and smiled. His smile brightened when Angela approached the table and Bella smiled watching them slightly. They were good together. Sometimes Bella felt jealous. She wanted what they had.

Picking a strawberry Bella glanced around and her eyes landed on the Cullen's. They were sitting at the same table as yesterday. Alice caught her eye and waved happily, almost backhanding Edward who ducked just in time.

Bella laughed quietly to herself and waved back. She could see Jasper watching her out of the corner of her eye. She felt her face heat up and she turned back to her friends. The bell went at the end of lunch and Bella was one of the first out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Lunch tested Jaspers' willpower that day. Most of the day he had watched Bella, trying to figure out what was wrong. Why he didn't want her blood. Why her emotions were strong one minute and fuzzy the next. The only thing was, he kept getting distracted by her scent - jasmine. Her eyes, when she actually looked at him. Her blush. Her soft laugh. The way her heart beat sped up when she looked at him.

He was doomed. He knew it already. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered, sitting next to him on the cream leather sofa in their front room.

"Yeah Ali?" he looked up at her.

"I really think you should talk to Carlisle."

"I agree," Edward interrupted from across the room. "It's not just you Jasper. Sometimes I can hear her thoughts clearly other times it's muffled. Like when you hear someone talking in another room and you can't quite make them out. And well, I don't really want her blood either," he mumbled, under his breath.

"What? What about you Alice? Rose? Em?" Jasper asked, looking at each of them in turn.

Emmett shrugged from his place on the floor, he was sitting between Rosalie's legs, who sat behind him on the single arm chair.

"I don't really want her blood either, dude. It's weird."

Rose nodded, "Yeah Jasper," she smiled slightly, "And, I like her."

"Whoa! You do? I think I just died of shock," Emmett exclaimed, clutching his chest, where his cold heart was.

"Oh shut it!" she cried, slapping up the back of his head.

"Ow, Rosie."

The other four rolled their eyes, and Alice turned to face Jasper.

"It's the same for me," she told him, "And her future. Like Edward, sometimes it's clear, then fuzzy. A couple of times its just been black."

Jasper raised his eyebrow. Feeling the worry coming from his sister and trying to hide his own he asked, "You've looked often have you?"

"Once or twice," she grinned innocently.

"Seriously though," Edward said, "It got more complicated today. She noticed we have the same colour eyes. I at least got that much. Talk to Dad."

"You're right," Jasper said, reluctantly. He stood up to make his way to his fathers' study.

"Come in," came the quiet reply from his father once he knocked the door. He walked in and smiled seeing the man who had become his father over the last fifty years.

"Hello son," Carlisle greeted, looking up from the medical text he was reading. Although Jasper had tried to hide his worry Carlisle knew, "What's wrong? Sit down."

Jasper smiled slightly and took a seat on the other side of the desk. _There's no point beating around the bush_ he thought.

"There's this girl - Bella Swan" he started, "I -we- don't thirst for her."

Carlisle frowned. "At all?" he asked. Placing a bookmark in his textbook he closed it and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk, hands clasped together.

"No. I mean, we all smell her blood but that's it. There's no burn." Jasper sighed. "That's not all either."

At this Carlisle raised his eyebrow, "Go on."

Jasper paused. "Our powers aren't consistent around her. They go from clear to fuzzy, for lack of a better word."

His father frowned.

"I've never heard of anything like this before," He paused, "Ok, leave it with me. I'll see if anything similar has been recorded. I may give Eleazar a call but for now I want to keep it between the family."

Jasper nodded and stood. "Thank you, Carlisle," he said gratefully and started to leave the room.

"This girl," Carlisle stopped him, "You like her?"

Jasper paused and looked at the wood grain of the door. "Yes," he replied to older man.

Carlisle nodded, "Be careful."

Jaspers eyes shot to Carlisle's shocked but he nodded. "I will," He acknowledged and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**_So thats Chapter 3! _**

_**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favourite story and author lists! I wasn't really expecting anything so it all means alot to me!**_

_**Loads of people have read the story so I'd be really greatful if you could all review and tell me what you think!**_

_**QueenAcid xoxo**_**Edited - 18/07/10**


	4. Chapter 4

_**EDited -18/07/10**_

Disclaimer - Twlight no mine!

_Right so! I was really unsure about this chapter. I started writting it then thought, maybe I shouldn't skip a month, but then when I tried to write some in betwen chapter it just wouldn't come out. So I thought i'd stick with this!_

_I just want to say thank you again for all your reviews! _

_**jules452(My 1st ever reviewer! Thank you!), Kathy Hiester, reina13, Lady Sundown, Jits, Yuuki-Kuran of the Knight, sammy55, Lovinlife3792, lion-and-the-lamb-648, almazuna18 (he wasn't in chapter 2 but is now. It will all be explained!), BrieBrie, and christlou!**_

_As usual, sorry for any mistakes!_

* * *

"Bella! Bella! _BELLA SWAN!" _Katherine's voice rang through the house.

"Ow!"

Katherine sighed and walked upstairs. Opening Bella's door, she hid a grin as she saw her niece sprawled on the floor, her quilt tangled around her.

"You alright there, sweetie?"

Bella groaned as she sat up and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't 'sweetie' me. It's a Sunday, Aunt K," she pouted and looked at the time, "It's not even ten yet and I'm already bruised!"

"Sorry," Katherine said, not sounding sorry in the slightest, "I would've let you sleep in but I need a favour. I've been called into cover and I need you to go down to La Push."

"Why?" Bella asked grumpily and picked her self up off the floor. She attempted to run her fingers through her bed hair.

"I was supposed to drop some things off for Billy but I need to be at the hospital like," she glanced at her watch, "five minutes ago. Damn. I'll see you later ok?" Katherine turned to leave then stopped and looked at Bella, "And please, be nice to Jacob. He's been ill lately"

"That's not my problem."

Katherine sighed, "Bella."

Bella looked at her Aunt and sighed back, "Ok. I'll play nice."

"Good! Ok, so the bag is on the table and try not to dawdle. I told Billy he'd have it by eleven. See you later!"

Bella glared at her bedroom door as it shut. She looked back longingly at her bed as trudged to the bath room. Once she was showered she sat at her dressing table and started blasting her hair with the dryer.

Her eyes fell on the pictures that were stuck to the edge of the mirror. Angela had got a new camera for her birthday last week and had gone a bit crazy with it. There was a couple of her and her friends; Angela; Mike; Ben; Tyler; Eric; Jess and Lauren. The one that caught her eye though, was of her and the Cullen's.

It had been a month since she had first saw them in the cafeteria. She could barely believe it had gone by so quick. Slowly she had found her self around them more often. Occasionally the Cullen's would join her and her friends at their table. Bella thought Emmett just liked to un-nerve the lads. Sometimes Bella would find herself being pulled across the room by a mini hurricane -known as Alice- to the table the Cullen's had claimed. Alice had also already settled in as 'Bella's new best friend.'

Bella smiled to herself. They had definitely livened things up lately.

And Jasper. She sighed. _Jasper._ He didn't speak to her often but when he did they got lost in the conversation.

Bella hated to admit it, but he was never far from her mind. She also hated to admit that she'd been spending more time in front of the mirror before school, in the hopes that Jasper would pick that day to talk to her

She out a long breath, turned off the dryer and ran her fingers through her hair, before getting dressed. Ten minutes later she was on her way to La Push.

She was absentmindedly singing along to her Biffy Clyro album when something large and dog like dashed across the road in front of her.

Letting out a scream she slammed the breaks on and felt the pain sear through her head, as she shot forward and hit her head off the steering wheel. The truck came to a screeching stop in the middle of the road but Bella was too dazed to realise.

She groaned and tried to move but her head and neck were in agony. Vaguely she could feel blood dripping down the side of her face. She definitely smelt it though - it made her head spin. Or maybe that was Glasgow kiss she'd given the steering wheel?

She wasn't sure how much time had past as the drivers side door opened.

"Bella?" A worried voice sounded through her head.

"Jacob?" she recognised.

She cried out weakly as Jacob sat her back, gently holding her neck to keep it still as he moved her.

"What happened?" he asked urgently, his eyes scanning over her, checking for any other injuries.

"Some big ass mutant dog ran in front of the truck," she mumbled and finally turned her eyes to Jacob.

"I don't feel too good."

"Let's get you to the hospital ok?"

Slowly he slid her across the seat and slipped into the drivers seat. Bella was quiet the whole ride there, trying to ignore the pain and sickness she was feeling.

When they pulled up she noticed for the first time Jacob was topless. She watched as he slipped on her large navy wind breaker, that had been laying on the seat next to her. She had bought a mans one because she could wear more layers in the cold weather.

In no time Jacob had Bella out of the truck and in the ER. Bella caught a glance at herself in the reflection of the glass doors. She winced slightly seeing her normal pale skin even whiter than usual and the trail of red down her face.

They only had to wait a few minutes before a nurse came to collect Bella. She sat Bella on a bed and closed the curtains around her just as a young blonde man walked in holding her chart.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr Cullen."

Bella's head was starting to clear.

"Cullen?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly. He looked way to young to have five adopted children.

"I'm afraid so," he grinned, stepping closer to get a look at her head. She flinched as he touched the sensitive skin.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I must admit, it's nice to meet you at last - even if it is under unfortunate circumstances," he glanced at her, "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, checking her eyes with his pen light.

Bella sighed. "I was driving to La Push and this…dog - actually, I guess it could've been a wolf. Whatever it was it was huge and it ran across the road in front of me. I had to break suddenly and I hit my head on the steering wheel."

Dr. Cullen nodded, worry flashing in his eyes but it was gone a second later.

_Imagining things now Bella?_ she groaned inwardly.

"Well the cut isn't too bad," he told her, "You'll need a couple of butterfly stitches and you have mild concussion. I want to keep you in for a few hours, just to keep an eye on you."

He gently checked her neck and Bella finally realised just how cold his hands were.

"And I'll get you a foam collar for your neck."

At the look of despair of on her face he chuckled. "Just for today, ok? I'll get one of the nurses to come and sort your head out," he told her. He made some notes in her chart then smiled, "I'll come by to check on you later."

Bella watched him leave and then watched the nurse entered the small curtained cubical and started to clean up her cut. A few minutes later, the curtain was pulled back and Katherine rushed in.

"Bella!"

"I'm ok Aunt K," Bella said, holding her hand out as Katherine came over to the bed.

Katherine gripped her hand and Bella could feel her shaking.

"I was so worried. Jacob got one of the nurses to call up to maternity. When I heard…I thought. Renee and Charlie..." her voice trailed off.

Bella felt the tears fill her eyes and stayed silent until the nurse had finished with the cut and put the collar on her and left.

Bella twisted her body slightly to look at her Aunt.

"I know what you thought," she whispered, "But I'm ok, honestly, it's just a small concussion."

Hazel eyes looked into brown, "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too, Aunt K."

Katherine sighed, "I'm sorry if I overreacted," she said, "I just thought the worse, when they mentioned you'd been in a car accident."

"It's ok," Bella whispered. They were quiet for a while, just holding hands in a world of their own. Katherine snapped out of it first and checked the time.

"You should go back up. I'm ok here."

"I don't know Bella," Katherine said, looking at her.

"Honestly, Aunt K…go," Bella smiled.

"Alright," Katherine sighed, "I just want it out there that I'm not happy though."

"Noted."

Katherine looked at Bella and smiled.

"I'll come get you after my shift finishes ok? No leaving without me" she told her niece, then kissed her cheek gently and left - once Bella had agreed.

Five minutes later Jacob peeked his head around the curtain, "Knock knock."

Bella looked at him for a few seconds, "Come in."

Jacob smiled slightly and settled his large frame on the plastic chair next to her bed.

"Wow Jacob," Bella said, finally acknowledging the hugeness of his frame, "Steroids will make your junk fall off, you know."

Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"I haven't taken steroids. I just ate my vegetables," he grinned.

"Sure sure," Bella raised her eyebrow.

Jacob's grin faded as he looked at her "You ok? I was so worried when I saw your truck in the middle of the road like that."

"I'm ok," She replied, softly. "My head is kind of killing and my neck is still sore. What were you doing out there anyway? And topless?"

"Oh," he laughed slightly, "I was just going for a run. No point getting a top all sweaty."

She nodded slightly then stopped when the pain shot through her neck and head.

"Right. Well, thanks. For 'saving' me I guess."

"No problem," he smiled and stood up, "I'll take your truck back home for you."

"Thanks. I didn't even think of that," she sighed.

"Its ok. Erm, look. I know we're not friends. And you hate my guts sometimes but, I care for you."

At her narrowed eyes he laughed, "Just a little, don't worry. Look, the point is, your new friends - I'd be careful if I were you."

Before Bella could reply Jacob was gone. 

* * *

_**So that is Chapter Five! Like I said up there ^ I really wasn't sure about this chapter. I'll be doing some more Cullen stuff in the next chapter so don't worry.**_

_**Anywhos! Please lt me know what you think. **_

_**QueenAcid xoxo**_

Edited - 18/07/10


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Sorry this took a bit longer. I'm not totally happy with it either but it was all I could get out. My best friends mum died on Thursday so things have been pretty crappy, but I thought I'd try and get something out.**_

_**As always, sorry for mistakes. Maybe I should get a Beta?**_

_**P.S I was listening to Florence + the Machine - Drumming Song, while writting this. If you haven't heard it then you should deff have a listen somewhere. Maybe I'll do a playlist at the end of this with the songs that I listened to while writting?**_

* * *

It was the day after the accident and Bella felt a bit better. Her head wasn't hurt as much but her neck was still sore. But, once the time limit for the collar was up, it was promptly dumped on her bedroom floor.

Katherine had made her take the day off school. Not that she really minded. Alice had text her telling she'd pick up any home work she needed and would come round after school. Bella spent the day watching DVDs and replying to the texts of her worried classmates. She gathered from a few of the texts that Jessica wasn't happy Alice was in charge of the homework run. Bella ignored those texts. Over the last month she had grown closer to Cullen's. The only other person she was close to was Angela.

At 3:30pm exactly the front door was knocked and Katherine had let, not just Alice, but all five Cullen's into the house, where they happily trampled upstairs and collected in her bedroom, where she'd spent the day.

Currently they were dotted around her room, Alice sat next to her on the bed, Rose laying on her stomach across the end of it, reading a magazine she had brought with her, Emmett sat on the floor, propped up against her far wall, rummaging though her DVD collection, Edward sat in her comfy 'reading' chair and Jasper sat at her window seat.

"So," Edward began, after a lull in the conversation of school gossip. "It was a big dog?"

"No," Bella replied then paused. "Humongous mutant dog" She corrected.

Edward gave her a crooked grin and nodded. "Humongous mutant dog then"

"It must have been a wolf" Jasper said. Hearing his southern drawl, Bella's heart drummed in her chest. '_Thank God no one can hear_' She thought absently. She didn't catch Edwards grin or the sly looks Alice and Rose shared.

"I dunno," Emmett piped up, glancing away from the DVDs. "I like the sound of a mutant dog"

"You would" Rose sighed rolling her eyes.

Bella grinned a little and her eyes flickered to Jasper to find him watching her. Bella smiled shyly but couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She had recently decided she wanted more then just the occasional conversation. By recently, she meant when she saw him walk into the bed room, wearing that lazy smile she had come to love.

He knew he didn't feel the same, how could he? He was gorgeous and smart and she, well she was just Isabella. Nothing special about her. She sighed quietly, and looked back at Alice, who had started talking about a pair of shoes she had seen that were 'Just perfect' for Bella. 

* * *

They had left not long after. Katherine had told them Bella needed her rest. Jasper had to hide a grin at her displeasure.

Now Jasper was sat on the back door step with his head in his hands. All he wanted to do was run over to the swan house, pull Bella into his arms and-

He smelt Channel No 5 then rose sat next to him.

"What are you sulking for this time?"

"I'm not sulking" He told her, not making a move to look up.

"Sure your not. And I suppose this non-sulking would have nothing to do with Bella?" She said. He could practically hear her raised eye brow. "We can all see it ya know. The way you look at each other. I can't read minds or see the future or sense emotions, but I know that you guys could have something."

Jasper couldn't help but look up at her then. "What have you done with Rose?" He asked, a cheeky smiled spreading across his lips.

"Shut up" She huffed, nudging her shoulder into his

Jasper laughed but then turned serious. "Really, Rosalie. Out of everyone, I thought you would've been the one to freak out over me falling for a Human."

"Well I- Wait, falling?" She asked, shocked.

"I was hoping you'd miss that" He said, shaking his head.

She sat watching for a few minutes before grinning. "Your scared aren't you?"

Jasper frowned. Was he projecting? He looked at his sister, then nodded hesitantly. What was the point in hiding it anymore?

"Its wrong though" He told her quietly. "To like her, let alone love her" He said, looking up at the clear night sky. It must have been at least 2am by now.

"Your right" She told him. "It is. And yeah, normally I'd be the first one to knock you on the head. But Jazz, I'm still your sister and I love you. I want you to be happy. You've be alone for almost 50 years. I think its time you got lucky" She grinned.

"God, you've spent to much time with Emmett" He laughed. He reached for her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I just don't want to hurt her. She's so breakable. And I'm a damn Vampire! Any normal person would run a mile. Add that onto the fact that the wolves might, possible, be getting involved and..." He traild off.

"Jasper, I hate to say it, but she isn't normal." Rose said softly. "We still don't know what's going on do we?"

He shook his head. "Carlisle thinks we should call Eleazar but Bella doesn't even know about us or what she can do."

She nodded. "You don't want to scare her too much. I mean, she'll be scared enough when you actually talk to about something other then books"

Jasper chuckled but nodded. "Thank you, Rose."

"Your welcome." She stood up. "Just, don't make me regret giving you this pep talk ok? You need to be careful about this." She scuffed his hair up then walked back into the house.

Jasper sighed and stood. He stepped inside then stopped and turned. He ran un till he came to the edge of the forest and looked up at the white house and climbed the tree next to Bella's window, she hadn't shut her curtains so he peered in.

Bella was curled up in her bed. Only the top of her head visible above her covers. He smiled watching her. Should he take Rose's advice and go for it? Could he risk it? Just then he heard Bella sigh in her sleep.

"Jasper…" she mumbled, then snuggled under her covers more.

He swallowed hard.

Maybe it was selfish, but he'd risk it. 

* * *

_**So that was Chapter 5. Like I said up there, I'm not totally happy with it so, yeah. **_

_**I don't think this fic is gonna be too long, I'm just gonna see how it goes. I'm also kind of having trouble with how to do something in this. I can either go nice, or dramatic? I'm kinda leaning towards dramatic but I'm scared it might be too much?**_

_**What would you all like to read more?**_

_**Let me know what you think about that and if you like the Chappy, then REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**QueenAcid**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Or Jasper, which I'm really not happy about.**_

_**Sorry this took a bit longer!**_

_**Sorry for mistakes and read on!**_

* * *

Bella sat in the school library Thursday afternoon. It had taken all of Wednesday for Bella to convince Katherine that she was ok for school. Sometimes Katherine could be paranoid. Not that Bella ever blamed her. She had good reason to be.

She had a free period and was supposed to be finishing her history homework. But she decided staring into thin air, and thinking about Jasper was much more fun. She smiled slightly to herself. She had pulled up at school today to find Jasper waiting for her. He'd opened the door for her and took her bag. He'd grinned when he saw the shocked look on her face and happily asked her, if she'd mind him walking her to class.

"You look happy" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned slightly and blushed, seeing Angela stood to her right and grinning. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a tall southerner would it?"

Bella couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across her face "Maybe."

Angela laughed and sat down next to her. "So what's going on?" She asked, pulling her hair away from her face.

"I honestly don't know," Bella admitted. "He goes from hardly talking to me. To walking me to class."

"Looks like he's finally getting his act together if you ask me" Angela grinned.

"Oh, shut up" She mumbled, sinking down in her chair slightly. They were quiet for a few minutes before Bella sighed. "I don't know what to think Ange!"

Angela smiled softly and rested her head on her hand. "Its obvious he likes you. Hell, even Lauren and Jess have realised. And that's saying something" She said and grinned at Bella's slight chuckle. "Maybe he was just scared before? Ya know, new school, new crush. You like him don't you? Hang on." Angela stopped her self. "That's a silly question. Un till he was around I had never seen you so red."

Bella looked at her friend. "Or he could just be being polite?"

"Bella. Stop it. Its about time you had some happiness. And, if that happiness come in the form of a hot guy, then so be it" Angela told her, in a tone that left no room for argument. Suddenly a wide grin crossed over Angela's face. "Speak of the Devil." She said.

Bella followed her friends gaze to the entrance of the library and felt her face grow hot. Jasper stood in the door way, holding a text book, his eyes locked on hers. He smiled when he realised she saw him and started to make her way over.

"Hello, Bella "

"Hey." They both replied, Bella feeling the tingles his voice gave her.

Angela smirked and stood. "I'll see you guys later." She said, as she walked out.

Jasper sat in the seat she had just vacated and glanced at Bella's work. "History?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Got some catching up to do. My mind just isn't in it though."

"Do you want a hand? I could come by after school?" He asked, watching her.

"Oh, erm, sure." '_Smooth Bella, real smooth_'_._

Jasper grinned. "Ok, well I only came in to return a book so I'll meet you at your truck after school?"

All Bella could do was nod.

Jasper's grin widened before he stood and walked to the front desk, where he handed in the book. He took one last look at her before he left.

*********

Bella took a deep breath as she walked out of the school doors and towards the car lot. Sure enough Jasper was there, leaning against the back of her truck, and looking gorgeus. He looked up and saw her walking towards him, his lazy smile appeared and Bella's steps faltered slightly, before she picked up her pace.

"Hey." She smiled as she went to the drivers side and opened the door. She got in and lent over to unlock the door for Jasper, but he didn't get in. "What?"

"Is it safe?" He asked, eyeing the truck.

Bella huffed and started the engine "Of course its safe! Now are you getting in?" She asked, putting the truck into reverse. She couldn't help but laugh when he got in wearily.

He didn't complain again, although he really didn't look happy to be in the truck. Bella giggled slightly when they finally pulled up outside her house and he jumped out. She led Jasper inside, where she sat on the stairs and tugged her boots off.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked as she walked into the front room and dumped her bag on the sofa.

"No thanks." He smiled.

Bella nodded and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of apple and blackcurrant. She quickly checked her reflection in the window then walked back into the front room. Jasper was stood by the fire place, looking at the pictures that were displayed on the mantel.

"Who are theses?" He asked, picking up an ornate iron frame. Bella didn't need to look at the picture to know.

"My parents." She said quietly, and walked over to stand next to him. She smiled sadly seeing their smiling faces gazing back at her.

"You have your dads eyes." He said, smiling softly.

"That's what Aunt K says…"Bella sighed and touched the picture, gently running her finger along their joined hands.

"Wh… What happened to them?" Jasper asked, looking down at her.

"They died." She whispered.

* * *

Jasper was taken aback when the pain and sadness hit him.

He watched as she gently took the frame and put it back in its place then sat on the sofa and played with the ring on her finger.

He slowly sat on the coffee table in front of her, being careful not to snap it in half. "I'm sorry…"

"Why do people say that?" She asked.

He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't know" He said honestly. "I've never thought about it before." He whispered. It had never crossed his mind. Did people say that to his parents when he went missing in the war?

"Did people say it to you?" She asked, watching him.

He was confused for a split second before he remembered the cover story. "I don't remember. It was a long time ago."

She nodded and sighed, leaning back on the sofa. "I was 13..." She whispered, absently looking at the wall behind him.

"Bell, you don't ha-"

"I want to" She smiled slightly, flickering her eyes to his. "I haven't spoken about it for so long"

Jasper nodded and moved to sit next to her. If she wanted to talk he'd be there for her.

"So, I was 13." she started. "And we had this massive fight, well it was more me. I wanted to go to this summer camp that my friend was going to. They couldn't afford it and I thought it was the end of the world. I needed to go this camp." She shook her head and looked at him. "It was their anniversary and they were going out for a meal. I'd already made the afternoon hell for my mum, Renee. Stamping around and slamming doors. I didn't understand how they could go out if they couldn't afford camp for me. My dad came home and was getting ready for the evening and I flipped. I started mouthing off. They were so calm. Trying to explain how important tonight was to them. The last thing I said to them was that I hoped they'd never come back. And they didn't"

Her voice cracked and the tears started.

Before Jasper knew it his arm was around her and she was sobbing into his chest. He could feel her warm tears through his t-shirt and her body was took her a few minutes to calm down and even then she didn't move.

Gently Jasper ran his fingers through her hair. "Then you came here?" He asked, starting to understand when she cut the conversation off on his first day.

"Not straight away." She said weakly. "Charlie, my dad, is Aunt Ks brother. They hadn't spoke for a couple of years and she was the only living relative I had. It took them a couple of months to track her down, so I was placed in foster care for a while."

Jasper nodded and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

They sat in silence un till Jasper felt her emotions turn fuzzy. He vaguely caught guilt before then were gone altogether and she pulled herself out of his arms.

"Its not your fault" He said suddenly. Bella's eyes shot to him and he almost winced and the pain they held. He'd never seen even a hint of it in her eyes un till now.

"Words have power, Jasper." She said then grabbed her history book, and moved to sit on the floor. "Can we do this now please?"

"Sure" He said, hesitantly and sat next to her.

* * *

**_Again, sorry this took longer. We had the funeral this week so i've been with my friend alot._**

**_So some things were answered in that chapter. The next chapter will be continued from this with some more question and answers. Also Jasper will soon find out how curious Bella is about them. _**

**_I've said before. (I think) that this isn't going to be very long. I'm not good at dragging things out. I'm kinda really impatient like that. But! I already have an idea for another fic!_**

**_Anyway! Please Please Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! _**

**_QueenAcid xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight!**_

_**Heres Chapter 7!**_

_**Thank you to my beta **_**GuiltyButFlawless**_**! Everyone should go check out her fic **_**'A Perfect Storm'**_** Its another Jasper/Bella and its really good! Links are in my Favorites!**_

Read on!

* * *

Bella watched Jasper flick through a book that her aunt had left on the table. She couldn't believe she had opened up to Jasper. She was starting to regret it now. She had been so good at hiding it, then one question from him, and it was all out. God, she hoped he didn't tell his family. That was the last thing she needed.

That and the sympathy. She had enough of that when it all happened."Are you actually going to work?" Jasper asked, knocking her from her thoughts.

Hearing his voice shocked her slightly. They had been silent for the last 10 minutes. Bella glanced down at her work. Three sentences was all she had managed to write so far. She sighed and put her pen down."Why are you here Jasper?" she asked finally.

"I'm helping you with homework aren't I?" he didn't look up from the book.

"Yes. But why are you here?" she repeated. "All of a sudden you're…here. What changed?"

Jasper frowned slightly and put the book back on the table.

"Bella, I've always been…guarded. I guess you could say. That making friends isn't easy for me." He admitted while watching her.

"Oh." she said dumbly then groaned inwardly.

Jasper smiled at her and Bella felt close to swooning. She really did love his smile.

"I'm sorry." he started, "For being so distant all that time."

"Its ok," she smiled, "Just, not anymore alright? I kind of like being friends with you."

Jasper smiled gratefully. "So do I, Bella."

Bella smiled shyly and looked back at her work before any blush could be seen.

An hour later Jasper had talked her through everything she had been stuck with and Bella was quite pleased with herself. She had actually managed to concentrate on the work instead of on Jasper.

"I should get going. I'm sure your aunt will be back soon." he said standing up.

"Or you could stay awhile?" she asked, secretly admiring her own bravery. "Aunt K won't be back until the morning. Double shift." she explained.

Jasper was silent for a few seconds before nodding, "Yeah ok."

Bella jumped up from the floor and put some music on for background noise.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as he stepped next to her to look at the glanced at him but nodded,

"Sure."

"Do you miss them?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Everyday. I just…I'm good at hiding it."

Jasper nodded, like he agreed.

"Do you?" she asked, sitting back on the sofa. "Miss your parents?"

Smiling, Jasper sat next to her and nodded. "What I remember of them, yes."

Bella opened her mouth to speak then closed it softly.

"I - we don't talk about it"

She nodded and smiled, "I understand." Biting her lip she gently reached out and touched his hand. Holding back a gasp she looked at his pale fingers. Cold. Just like Alice. And Emmett. She was betting like Rosalie and Edward.

Jasper pulled his hand back quickly. "I should go. Esme will be expecting me." he stood and made his way to the front hall.

Bella followed him quickly, "Jasper…"

"Bye Bella." he said and was closing the door behind him in second's.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she looked through the pane of glass at his retreating figure. Huffing slightly to herself she picked up her bag and homework and went up stairs and flopped on her bed.

They were definitely hiding something. What's the chances of the whole family having the same eyes? And the cold skin. Alice and Emmett she understood. They were siblings. But Jasper as well? She'd have to find out if Edward was cold as onto her stomach she sighed.

Maybe she was going mad. She must have been reading into things too much. Telling Jasper her story must have taken more out of her then she thought.

It was about 1 am when Bella felt herself drifting off. Sighing slightly she rolled over. Through her half closed eyes she saw movement outside her window. She sat up so fast she gave herself head rush. There was nothing there now. Slowly she got out of bed and approached the window and gazed at the tree outside, then down at the ground. Nothing. Taking a deep breath she double checked her window was locked then shut the curtain. She could have sworn she saw a figure.

**********

Bella got to school late Friday morning. She'd been up half the night, thoughts of Jasper and the Cullen's swimming through her head.

Then the thoughts to her parents.

Added onto the fact she was starting to think she had a stalker, she was a took a quick glance in the rear-view mirror and pulled a face at the bags under her eyes. Then got out of the truck.

The morning seemed to go on forever. She was on edge and jumpy. And she was pretty sure Jasper was avoiding her. She saw everyone of the Cullen's, even had lessons with a couple, but somehow no Jasper.

Normally she'd see him in the halls. Or he'd come to meet Rose after the lesson her and Bella shared. Well, at least Bella was telling herself he was avoiding her. She knew he was around somewhere. Emmett had mentioned that he had to wait for him this morning.

Walking into the cafeteria Bella grabbed a tray and got in line. While she was waiting she took a glance around. There he was. Sat with the others at their table at the back of the room. Rosalie looked up then and caught Bella's eye. Waving slightly she smiled and pointed to the chair next to her. Bella smiled and nodded. Grabbing a salad and water she paid then made her way over. She felt her nerves start up as she got closer and cursed herself for it.

'_He's just a boy,' _she thought, '_**No, he's a man. A hot man.' **_The annoying part of her brain corrected.

Jasper looked up at her and smiled hesitantly as she set her tray on the table and sat in the seat Rose had pointed to. She looked at him for a few seconds then returned the smile.

"Ugh! Are you actually eating that?" Emmett asked. He had grabbed her fork and was prodding a lettuce leaf on her the fork back she nodded.

"Of course I am." She pierced a cucumber slice and popped it in her mouth, enjoying the disgusted look on Emmett's face.

"What's wrong with salad?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Salad isn't food Bella," he said in a tone that suggested Bella was a little on the dumb side.

Rose hit his arm, "How about, you just don't talk any more Em?" He opened his mouth but she interrupted him, "Starting now." Once he was silent for more then two minutes Rose sighed in relief.

"He's been annoying us since last night." she explained to Bella. "Any excuse to shut him up is- Alice, why are you staring at Bella like that?" she frowned past Bella.

She followed Rose's gaze to Alice, who was sat on Edwards lap on the other side of her.

"Did you use the concealer I bought you, this morning?" Alice asked, her eyes flicking between her face and hair. "Or the hair serum?"

"Um…well. No."

"Bella! I can't believe you've gone all day like that!" Alice exclaimed, her voice rising a few octaves.

Edward winced and patted her leg slightly, "Only dogs can hear you Ali baby."

Alice shot him a glare and reached for her bag standing up from Edwards lap. "C'mon. We'll go sort you out before the bell goes."

"Alice," Bella groaned then stopped at the look Alice was giving her. God she was small but she was damn scary. "Ok," she mumbled and stood up.

As she started to move her foot caught on Edwards chair, not realising she was so close. She felt her self stumble.

Edward reached out and grabbed her arm."Be careful…" he trailed off. Bella's eyes were glued to Edwards hand.

His cold hand.

So cold that she could feel it through the arm of her jumper.

Catching movement from the corner of her eye, she looked up to see Jasper walking around the table to her. As he walked past Alice, Bella saw that her face had fallen and her eyes were full of worry.

"Bella?" Jasper called softly.

Realising her and Edward hadn't moved she yanked her arm away from him.

"I thought you weren't all related," she whispered. "What's going on?" she asked, praying she wasn't over reacting. "There's something you guys aren't telling me, isn't there?"

They all shared a look, then the four of them looked at Alice. Her eyes were glazed for a second, like Bella had seen a few times before.

"You're right. We are hiding something from you." Edward said softly.

Now it was Bella's turn to be shocked. She had her doubts. But hearing that they actually _were_ hiding something, wasn't what she was expecting.

"Look. Lets just go back to your house ok? Lessons are going to be crap this afternoon anyway."

Bella swallowed. "And then you'll tell me?" she asked Edward.

He nodded and glanced at the others, "We all will."

Bella nodded slightly. She grabbed her bag and followed them outside. 

* * *

_**So that was Chapter 7! **_

_**Next chapter should be up soon and it'll be the Cullens explaining all to Bella!**_

_**!!!!!!!!!!Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_

_**  
QueenAcid xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**** - Twlight ain't mine!**_

_**  
Thank you muchly to my beta **_**G****uiltyButFlawless**_**!**_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

Jasper watched as Bella got into her truck with Rose and Alice. They left the school quickly, not wanting to get caught - even though Alice had already seen that they wouldn't.

Jasper sat in the front of Edward's Volvo while Emmett took his Jeep.

"How is she?" Jasper asked his brother.

"I'm not getting anything off her," Edward sighed as he followed Bella's truck. "All I caught was 'cold' before she shut off."

"Same. There was a rush of emotion before it was gone. She was confused. And slightly smug that she had caught onto something," Jasper chuckled. "Did Alice see this?" he added, after a minute of silence.

Edward nodded slowly. "She saw it as it happened. Clear as well. Apparently it'll be easier if we tell her now. Any longer or any more lies will just cause Bella to distance herself. I don't think we have to worry about Bella going Buffy on us"

Jasper laughed as they pulled up outside of Bella's house. The six of them got out of their cars and made their way to the front door. It took a couple of attempts for Bella to get the key in the lock. When she had finally opened the door, they followed her into the front room.

Turning on her heel, she faced them.

"Well?"

"Lets sit down ok?" Rose suggested.

Bella looked at her for a few seconds then sat in the arm chair. The others followed her example and sat around the coffee table.

"Ok first, you have to hear us out ok?" Alice said. "Its gonna sound…weird and unbelievable but you have to trust us and let us finish."

Bella looked at Alice then at the others, finally landing on Jasper. "Ok."

"Right well. I know you've noticed some things about us." At Bella's nod, Edward smiled and continued, "Like, how we all have the same eyes right?"

"Yeah…"

"Look Bella," Emmett interrupted, "We're vampires." he said simply.

Jaspers eyes shot to Emmett and he glared. _'Idiot!' _

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Edward nod in agreement.

"Vampires?" Bella repeated, then stood up angrily. "Is this all a joke to you?! You can all just go if all I'm going to get is bullshit!"

"Bella!" Jasper stood and made his way over to her. "Please just listen." he pleaded, looking into her brown eyes. For a second it was just them but then Bella nodded wearily.

"Fine. So you're vampires? Prove it. Just remember I like my blood _in_ my body."

Jasper winced. She couldn't think he- they would actually hurt her could she?

"We'd never hurt you Bella," he whispered, reaching his hand out to touch her arm. When she didn't pull back he gently placed his palm against her, and tried to calm her. It didn't work though. Whatever wall she put up to stop his powers was holding strong. "You have to believe that."

"Do I?" she asked, her gazed firmly on his. "I don't have to believe anything Jasper. How could I? You're telling me you're…you're vampires. Are you gonna tell me Alice really is a pixie next?"

Alice huffed from behind him and Jasper couldn't help but chuckle along with the others.

"No. she definitely isn't a pixie." he paused and gently stroked his thumb over her arm. "No, you don't have to believe anything. But you have to understand, what we're telling you - it's dangerous. For everyone."

Jasper could hear her heartbeat drumming as she nodded nervously. He was hoping she was going to take it seriously this time. She sat back down and this time Jasper sat on the arm of her chair. She didn't look uncomfortable with him being there so he stayed.

"You still want proof?" Alice asked.

Bella looked at her and nodded. Alice glanced at Emmett and he grinned. He made his way to the back door and stepped outside. A split second later he was walking through the front door. Jasper watched as Bella's eyes widened.

"No way." She whispered so quietly even his vampire hearing almost missed it. Emmett grinned and sat back down.

"Now can we explain?"

"Uh-huh," Bella mumbled.

"We're vampires," Edward picked back up. "All of us, even Carlisle and Esme. We're not normal vampires. We need blood to survive, yes, but we don't feed off humans. Animals only. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians."

"That's why we have gold eyes. Because we drink from animals. If we fed off humans, they'd be red. Animal blood is weaker." Alice continued to explain.

"None of us are actually related. That's just our cover story. Carlisle was turned first, in 1663. I was born in 1901. In 1918 my family caught Spanish Influenza. My mother and father died but Carlisle was working at the hospital and saved me," Edward continued.

"Saved?" she whispered. "You mean changed?"

"Changed yes. We found Esme next, in 1921. She was in a bad way, Carlisle changed her too. Jasper and Alice are the only ones he hasn't changed."

Bella nodded weekly and put her head in her hands. Jasper reached to touch her hair then stopped, not wanting to push his luck.

"I was next," Rosalie said. "I was attacked in 1933. Carlisle saved me as well," she smiled then reached for Emmett's hand. "Then I found Emmett two years later. He'd picked a fight with a bear and lost. I ran miles, taking him to Carlisle."

"She was my angel." Emmett said softly.

Jasper smiled, feeling the love between them. He glanced at Bella who had looked up and was watching them with a small smile. He wanted more then anything to have that with her. Bella looked away and glanced at Alice then Jasper.

"And you guys?" she asked, curiously.

"I was changed in 1863, during the Civil War." The rest he'd explain to her later. For now the basics would do until she got her head around it.

"I was changed in 1920." Alice whispered. "I don't know who by. I was in an asylum."

"Oh Alice." Bella breathed and moved, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

Alice smiled, "Its ok. I don't remember my life before I was changed. But its ok. I have an amazing family now. I found Jasper in 1948, I… Well, I can see the future. I'd seen Jasper and the Cullen's. It took us a couple of years but we found them and here we are."

"Wait, what? The future?" Bella asked, her face scrunched slightly in confusion.

"Sometimes, vampires have…powers" Jasper started. "Alice can see the future. It all depends on the decisions people make. Visions can change for her."

"Oh, of course." Bella said lightly.

Jasper watched as she stood and started pacing the room.

"Ok. Say I believe you, about being vampires. Now your telling me you have superpowers?"

"I wish," Emmett mumbled but quickly shut his mouth at a glare from everyone, including Bella.

"Not superpowers." Edward said. "Sometimes, things from when vampires were human, get carried over. To the extreme. Jasper, he was good at reading how people were feeling so now, he can influence emotion and sense them."

Bella stared and nodded weakly, "Right. Anyone else?"

"I can read minds."

"What?!" Bella screeched. "You can read my mind?! Oh god." She said, dropping back onto the chair.

"Well that's the thing," Jasper said quickly. "He can't. Not always."

"What do you mean?"

Jasper sighed, "Its weird. Our powers, they don't always work on you."

Bella looked at him and frowned. "What? Like I'm faulty?"

Jasper cracked a grin. "In a way. We don't understand it."

"_You_ don't understand it? I've just found out my best friends are undead." 

* * *

_**So Bella knows! There will be more reaction in the next chapter and some more Bella/Jasper!**_

_**As always, Please **_**REVIEW****!!!!**_** Hundreds of you are reading the fic but not reviewing! I just want some love! Lol**_

_**QueenAcid xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight!**_

_**Thank you to **_**GuiltyButFlawless**_** my fab beta!**_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

Bella sat in silence as her friends waited for her to talk. She glanced at the clock on the wall behind where Alice and Edward were sat. Ten minutes she'd been silent for. She should probably put them out of there misery.

"This is mad." she mumbled.

"So, you believe us?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked up at him and nodded slowly, "I think so. I mean, I guess I always thought there was more, you know? And no way could Emmett move that fast if he was human. But, what about the myths?"

"Like crosses and sunlight?" Jasper asked grinning,. "Mostly bullshit. Holy water and stakes are out too. And no, we don't turn into bats and sleep in coffins."

"You don't?" Bella frowned, disappointed, "And I know you show up in mirrors because I catch Alice and Rose peering into their compacts a lot."

The boys laughed and Bella smiled.

"So none of it is true?"

"Well we're really strong and fast," Emmett grinned.

"And in a way sunlight does affect us. We don't turn to dust or anything but our skin is…different," Jasper told Bella cautiously.

"Basically, we sparkle," Emmett told her. At Jaspers dirty look his shrugged. "What? No point dragging it out," he defended.

"You sparkle?" Bella asked, biting her lip to hide her grin, "Sparkly vampires?"

"I know! I feel robbed," Emmett pouted, "I do sparkle in a manly way. It's Edward and Jasper that sparkly like a couple of fairies. I just want to clear that up," he said seriously.

Bella nodded and grinned, "Noted. Ok, so you sparkle, and you're really strong and fast. You drink animals. You're all pretty old. Three of you have super powers and I'm faulty."

"That pretty much sums it up," Alice cheerfully said.

"But why are you telling me all of this? If it's dangerous?"

No one spoke but four sets of eyes landed on Jasper. Bella followed their gaze in time to see Jasper glare at his siblings before looking away.

"Oh."

Alice stood then.

"We should get going," she announced. Bella watched frowning slightly as they all stood then Jasper sat back down at a look from Alice. Did they have to go? Edward caught her eye and nodded, giving her a wink. Bella blushed bright red and looked down at the floor.

Rose turned to Bella and smiled, "Come over tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Carlisle and Esme will want to meet you now."

"Yeah, ok." Bella smiled.

Alice came over and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Thank you for not freaking," she whispered. Bella laughed and kissed her friends cheek.

"Best mates right? And I think I may still be in shock."

Alice laughed softly, "I'll come pick to you up at one, ok?"

At Bella's nod Alice pulled back and practically skipped out of the room, the others following her.

Jasper looked up at Bella and smiled shyly. Bella blushed and sat back down.

"Well. Can't say I was expecting any of that."

"I know that it's a shock. I didn't know what to think when I first realised what was happening to me."

"Will you tell me about that?" she asked hesitantly. "You don't have to," she added before he could answer.

"No, actually, I think I'd like to." he smiled.

"Ok well. I was born in Texas in 1843. My parents owned this huge ranch. I used to love running around it. I was the oldest of four. My brother Nathaniel was a year younger then me. Then there was Ethan he was 6 years younger. Then Jocelyn," he smiled. Bella could see he was lost in thought. "She was the baby. She was only 5 when I left for the war. I remember Ma being so happy when she finally had a girl. She used to follow me and my brothers around. She was so small," he laughed.

"She used to carry this tatty stuffed rabbit around with her. It had been mine when I was small. I found it one day when she was about 3. It'd been stuffed in a chest in the attic and I was looking for some books for my dad. I'd brought it downstairs to show Jocelyn and as soon as she saw it she attached herself to it. It was missing an eye and the stuffing had come out of the right leg but she loved it. Its funny how I remember that rabbit so clearly," he laughed softly.

"Any way. The war broke out in 1861. I was 17 and wanted to enlist. I was a year too young so one night I ran away, faked my age and enlisted. God, Ma must have been heartbroken," he whispered.

Gently Bella reached over and linked her fingers with his, taking comfort in the coldness. He smiled and gave her fingers a small squeeze before continuing,

"So I joined and worked my ass off and three years later I was Major Jasper Whitlock. One night I was out patrolling and came across three women. They were vampires. They turned me that night. Three days later I woke up." At Bella's confused look he smiled. "We don't exchange blood like they do in the stories. We have venom, and we can inject it when we bite. It takes three days to change and its awful. Endless burning and pain. You think its never going to stop. When I woke up I felt like I was going crazy. There was a burn in my throat and I could feel everyone's emotions. It took me so long to be able to control my powers. A few years at least. You see, newborns are hard to control. It's all about bloodlust. Maria used that and my powers. I've killed so many people Bella. We made an army of newborns. There was no chance for anyone who came upon us."

He shook his head and let go of her hand to pace the room. He started rubbing his left arm.

"I have bites everywhere," He murmured. "Maria was a torturer. But that's not the point. I made all these newborns and tried my hardest to train them. It went on for years and I hated it. Then one day, 17 years later, this newborn, Peter, tried talking to me. He told me about another newborn, Charlotte. He'd fallen in love with her. And I felt it. I felt how much he loved her and for the first time since I left home, I felt hope. I didn't want to help him at first but a few days later I gave in. He wanted me to help them get away. So I helped them. Five years later he returned and helped _me_. I got away from Maria. For a while I travelled with Charlotte and Peter but then I separated with them. I was so lonely Bella," he said quietly, turning to face her again.

"I became depressed and I hated myself. Then one day I walked into a diner. I don't know why. Alice was there, waiting for me. I was confused at first. She acted like she knew me and told me about her power and the Cullen's. I laughed at first. Vampires that fed off animals? But she looked so hopeful and I didn't want to kill anymore. I didn't want to be alone. So we set off to find them. It took a couple of years and by that time me and Alice had started a relationship. But when we found the Cullen's it was obvious that her and Edward were meant to be mates. I didn't mind. How could I when, I could feel what they felt? Carlisle and Esme welcomed us with open arms and I had a family. We've moved around a lot. The younger we start out the longer we can stay. Me and Rose normally play the same age as Emmett, but we drew the short straw this time round."

Bella nodded and laughed slightly.

"I'm glad you did." She let out a long breath, "God, you've been through so much Jasper," she whispered, feeling her heart swell for him.

He nodded, "I'm getting better now though,." he said, moving to sit back next to her. "I know all of this is a lot to take in. I'm surprised your taking it so well."

"So am I. Freaking out wouldn't achieve anything anyway."

"No, it wouldn't," he agreed, watching her. Bella blushed under his gaze.

"Can you feel my emotions now?" she asked nervously, feeling how the atmosphere was changing around them.

He nodded slowly. "Yes…" he whispered, his eyes flickering to her lips.

"I can feel what you want Bella. But I don't want you to want that, just because you feel sorry for me."

She shook her head, licking her lips, "This isn't because of your story Jasper. This is because of you."

Gently and bravely -if she did say so herself- she reached her hand up and gently cupped his cheek. She smiled slightly as Jasper gasped quietly and raised his hand to rest on hers.

"How could you want this Bella? With me of all people?"

"Knowing what you are doesn't change how I feel. Why would it? You're still Jasper," she smiled, gently leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. "I'm scared," she mumbled. "I've never wanted to kiss a vampire before."

He laughed softly, "You're scared? I haven't kissed anyone in over 50 years."

"50 years? Hmm, I think we should end that dry streak."

Jasper pulled back slightly to look at her. "Are you sure you want this Bella? Cause when I kiss you, I don't think I'm going to want to stop."

"So then don't. I want this. It doesn't matter to me what you are or who you used to be."

People always wrote about how, when you had that first kiss with your soul mate, there was sparks and fireworks. And Bella wouldn't deny that there was sparks but more then anything, she felt peace.

Gently she moved her lips against his and melted into him as he pulled her closer. It was only a short kiss and he pulled away all too soon, but it was enough to seal her fate.

* * *

_**So! Finally some action! I hope that was ok! And Jaspers story! Bless him.**_

_**A always please **_**REVIEW!!!!!**_** I love love love all of you that do! Mwah!!**_

_**QueenAcid xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight! Only Aunt K!**_

_**Sorry this took a little longer. I was having major issues. Everytime I tried to sit and do chapter 10 it just wan't working for me. **_

_**Thanks to my loverly beta **_**GuiltyButFlawless**_**!**_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

Bella paced the front room nervously as she waited for Alice to come and pick her up. Meeting a boyfriends parents was bad enough. But meeting your vampire boyfriends, vampire parents was almost sending Bella over the edge. What if they didn't like her? What if they wanted Jasper to be with a nice vampire girl and here she was, a human.

_'Ugh! Now you're over thinking and just being plain stupid Isabella,' _she groaned as she flopped down on the sofa. Was Jasper even her boyfriend? Ok, so they had kissed. A lot. Until her Aunt K had got home and Jasper pulled away before she had even cut the engine.

After he had made his excuses and left, Katherine had hounded Bella all evening, untll she admitted that was completely head over heels for Jasper Whitlock.

"Will you quit freaking out!" Aunt K's voice sounded from the kitchen. Bella looked up to find her standing in the door way, wiping her hands on a tea towel with a grin on her face.

"I'm not freaking out," Bella huffed "I just… It's his parents you know?"

Katherine nodded and came and sat on the arm of the sofa, "I know. But, you've already met Dr Cullen right? So it's just Esme isn't it? That's not so bad."

"I guess," Bella sighed.

"Oh, cheer up, Bells! You don't want to go and meet them with a face like that do you?"

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with my face!" Bella pouted then sat up straight as she heard a car pull up outside. She jumped off the sofa. She had a quick look in the mirror and sighed. She'd have to do.

The door bell rang and she answered it - seeing Alice practically jumping up and down made her laugh.

"Bella!"

"Hey Alice."

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, peering at Bella's outfit.

Before Alice could start to comment on the jeans and purple v-neck jumper, Bella grabbed her coat, shouted a quick goodbye to Katherine, stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"All ready!"

She grinned at Alice's dismayed look and walked ahead to the car.

"So?" Alice said after a few minutes of silence.

"So … what?" Bella asked as she gazed out of the window.

Alice groaned, "So what happened last night? You went all blocky on me and Jasper wouldn't say anything. Just walked around the house with a goofy smile on his damn face all night."

Bella grinned and looked at her friend. "He did?"

"Yes," Alice replied, rolling her eyes, "Well? Spill!"

"Ok! Well, after you guys left he… he told me what happened to him," Bella said softly, "He told me about his family and how he joined the war, how Maria changed him." Bella frowned at that. "Is she still around? Maria?"

Alice sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately. Jasper hasn't see her since he got away. Every now and then we hear about her from other vampires. From what I've heard she's still pretty bitter about him getting away."

"Did she ever try to get him back?"

"Apparently she tried to. But he always managed to keep away."

Bella nodded silently. The thought of what that woman had done to Jasper made her blood run cold. Bella saw Alice glance at her out of the corner of her eye and turned her head slightly to smile.

"He told you everything then?" Alice asked, her eyes back on the road.

"Yeah." Bella sighed. "It's awful"

"Yeah, it is. For a long time he was lost. Even when I found him he was still… distant, I guess you could say. Look Bella to be totally honest with you. - these last few weeks, Jasper's been a different Jasper. He's been happy and free." Alice paused for a few seconds then smiled, "He loves you ya know."

Bella felt her cheeks heat up but she couldn't stop the grin the spread across her face.

"And you love him too." Alice said, matching Bella's smile.

"Hmm," was Bella's only reply.

Luckily enough she was saved from any more of Alice's questions when they pulled up outside of a white mansion. Bella got out of the car and looked around.

"Wow…God, now I feel really silly having you guys at mine when all the time you lived in a house like…" she trailed off as the front door opened and Jasper stepped into view.

A grin broke out when his eyes landed on her and he made his way down to them. Bella vaguely heard Alice giggle and scamper into the house, but she was too focused on what was in front of her.

Jasper stopped in front of her, the tips of the their shoes almost touching.

"Hey." Bella whispered, slowly reaching her hands to rest on his sides. If it was possible Jaspers smile got wider.

"Hey," He murmured, before gently wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

Bella sighed slightly her their lips moved together. It was over way too soon when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Everyone is inside," He said softly, almost a whisper, "You sure your ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," She whispered back and gently pecked his cold lips before stepping back and taking a deep breath. Jasper kissed her hair then linked his fingers with hers and led her inside.

She had a quick glance around the huge entrance hall as Jasper took her coat from her, then followed him into the front room. Like he said, everyone was sitting around the front room. They all looked up from their places when Jasper and Bella walked in and there was a chorus of 'Hey's and 'Hi's.

Carlisle and a woman with caramel hair stood and walked over with smiles on their faces.

"Bella! Its wonderful to meet you again," Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders.

"This is my wife Esme," He introduced.

Esme smiled, "Its lovely to meet you at last Bella."

"You too," Bella replied, shyly.

"I must say, its nice to put a face to the name." Esme beamed, "You seem to be all Jasper talks about."

"I'm going to show Bella around," Jasper said quickly tugging on Bella's arm gently, leading her out of the room.

"Alright, just remember not to get too distracted." Carlisle called, "I want to talk have a quick word with you both."

Jasper nodded and led Bella back into the entrance hall. He took her around the house and happily showed off the collection of cars the Cullen's had. Bella didn't really see what the fuss was, they were just cars. The colours were nice though. Finally they made it to the third floor and Jasper opened the door to the converted attic room.

Bella stepped in and smiled. The walls were a soft cream colour and the furniture was winged. The far wall was covered in books and Bella made her way over to look at the spines.

"Nice collection." She said after a couple of minutes. Jasper laughed and ran a hand through his curls.

"I like to think so."

Bella turned back around to face him and grinned a little, walking back over to him. She sighed as he wrapped her up in his arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, feeling content. They stood like that for a while just holding each other before Bella spoke.

"What does Carlisle want to talk to us about?" When Jasper didn't reply Bella glanced up. "Jasper?"

He looked down and smiled a little, "He wants to talk about why our powers mess up around you."

"Oh. Is that all?" She asked, sensing he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

* * *

He sighed and shook his head. He knew he had to tell her. He also knew he should tell her about Jacob and the wolves, but he thought it was better saved for another time.

"There's something we didn't tell you yesterday. Sit down with me." He said and led her to the desk. Bella sat on the chair while he perched on the edge of the desk.

"Well, you see how easy it is for us to be around you don't you?" He asked and at her nod, continued, "It's not normally like that. It's why we tend to keep to ourselves. But with you…we don't understand why but, we don't thirst for you. At first I thought it was just me…"

"But it's not." She finished for him as he trailed off.

He nodded and watched as she frowned to her self.

"Don't do that." He whispered, brushing his fingers across her forehead. Instantly her face smoothed out and she glanced up at him.

"What's wrong with me?"

Jasper sighed and moved to kneel in front of her, "Nothing darlin'. You're just a little different is all. A good kind of different. Look, it confuses me but, I quite like it."

"You like it?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah… I'm so used to not being able to get too close to people in case I slip up and always knowing what people are feeling. I don't have any of that with you and I like it. I like not knowing, it makes me feel a bit more human." Jasper watched as she smiled and reached to stroke his cheek.

"That's good." She said and nodded a little.

"Yeah it is." He smiled and kissed her softly, then stood.

"C'mon, lets go find Carlisle."

It didn't take long to find him in his study. Smiling, Carlisle let them in and they sat down opposite him.

"I take it Jasper has explained everything to you?" He asked after a quick chat about how she was feeling after the accident.

"He has." She smiled and glanced at Jasper. He took her hand and smiled feeling the heat spread through his hand. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Well I've been looking into it - seeing if there's an indication of this happening before."

"And?" Jasper prompted.

"And, nothing I'm afraid." The elder sighed, "There's no record of anything like this. Short of calling Eleazar, there's nothing else we can do."

Jasper sighed. He really didn't want to call Eleazar. Having Bella know their secret was bad enough. Being in a relationship with her was worse. He didn't even want to think what would happen if the Volturi found out about her

"I'd rather not tell anybody about this." He told his father, who nodded in understanding. "Thank you for trying Carlisle." Jasper stood.

Bella followed suit and mumbled a quick thank you, before walking quietly back to Jaspers bedroom. He closed the door behind them and sighed sitting on the bed. Bella sat next to him and he turned to look at her.

"I don't know what I was expecting" He told her.

"Me either. At least he didn't try to add a sex talk in," she laughed a little, blushing. "It's ok though. That he doesn't know." She added after a few seconds, her face returning to its natural colour.

Jasper looked into her eyes and felt the contentment and happiness coming from her.

"Yeah it is," He said softly, and leaned in to kiss her. As he felt her melt into the kiss, her emotions became stronger. The contentment and happiness were still there but now they were joined by something else.

Jasper felt his spirit lift as he realised it was love. 

* * *

_**So there you go! I hope it was ok! Like I said, I was having issues.**_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW! Please! =oD**

_**QueenAcid xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

****

__

__

_**Disclaimer**__** - Twilight = Not mine!**_

_**Sorry about the waits between chapters! I don't have a big attention span so its done in bits!**_

_**My beta, **_**GuiltyButFlawless**_** is ill (=0( so this hasn't been looked over, sorry for mistakes! (Get Well Soon Babe!)**_

**Also, I will be editing the first 6 chapters at some point!**

Oh, and fanfiction is giving me problems and they aren't showing up untill its posted. So if there is and silly-ness, sorry! Its not my fault!

**

* * *

**

"Today was nice." Bella said softly, glancing at Jasper. It was late, about 11 o'clock when she had finally and reluctantly told Jasper she should go home. And the day really had been nice. She had spent time with all of the family. They spoke a little about Bella bing told their secret. Carlisle and Esme hadn't been happy when they found out. But Alice and Emmett had managed to talk them round. But most of the day was spent in Jaspers room, just kissing and talking.

His golden eyes flickered to her then back to the road as his lazy smile spread across his face.

"Good. My parents love you already." He told her.

Bella felt herself blush. "Really?"

"Really." Bella grinned a little looking back out of the window. Within in minutes they pulled up outside Bella's. Bella went to open the door of the car when she heard Jasper growl. Startled she looked up at him then followed his gaze to her house. The front door had opened and Jacob stood there, along with a man she recognised as Sam. The look on Jacobs face was enough to scare the crap out of her. He looked ready to kill someone. Jasper in fact.

"Jasper…?"

Jasper looked at her and forced a smile. "If I tell you to stay in the car, you'll stay right?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Didn't think so. Stay behind me ok?" He told her before getting out of the car. Bella frowned and got out of the car and moved to stand behind him. She watched as Jacob, called into the house to her Aunt tell them we were here and thanks for letting them wait, before him and Sam approached them. They were a couple of feet away when Sam nodded to the hesitated for all of a second before nodding. They walked into the forest, out of view from the house and into a small clearing. Uncomfortably small.

Bella gripped the back of Jaspers top. She didn't like this. Not one bit.

"I told you to be careful Bella."

"Yes but when have I ever listened to you Jacob?" She said, her eyes narrowing. She didn't like the way he and Sam were looking at Jasper.

"They're dangerous Bella!" He said, his voice raising suddenly, he took a step towards her.

Suddenly Jasper crouched and a deep growl rumbled from his chest. Bella's eyes widened and she admitted it probably wasn't the best idea she'd ever had, but gently she whispered Jaspers name and touched his back. He tensed and Bella thought, for a split second, he'd lash out at her, but he straightened up and reached his hand back for Bella. She promptly held it in a death grip and stepped forward so she was next to him.

"Wait." Sam said, looking at Jasper. "You and her?"

"Your not even thinking are you?!" Jacob hissed at Bella. "He's a blood sucker! Your so selfish Bella! You're a human! You really think he's gonna stick around for more then a couple of years? Your not thinking about Katherine! And just imagine what your parents would do if they knew you were stood there with a murderer!"

Bella didn't even realise what she'd done until she felt the pain shoot through her knuckles and she was being pulled away by strong arms. She realised though, that maybe her punch wasn't enough, so she gave Jacob are hard kick in the shin, for good measure, grateful she was wearing her boots.

Jacobs eyes got darker and he started shaking. She heard someone who sounded a lot like Emmett mutter an 'Oh shit'. She glanced at around and noticed the Cullen's had joined them, and all but Jasper, who was holding her, were crouched down, teeth bared at Sam and Jacob. Looking back to the boy she had just punched and kicked she gasped and scrambled back into Jasper.

Oops…

Where Jacob was stood five seconds before was a wolf. A huge wolf.

_

* * *

She was absentmindedly singing along to her Biffy Clyro album when something, large and dog like dashed across the road in front of her._

* * *

__

Shit…

"Rose, can you take Bella?" Jasper voice was strained, like he was trying to keep it calm.

She felt Rosalie take her hand and gently tug her back towards the house. She only just managed to muffle her scream when Jacob leaped in front of them, snarling. Moments later Emmett and Jasper were in front of them.

_This is so not happening…_

"Tell him to back down would you!" Edward ordered to Sam, coming to stand in front of Rose and Bella, along with Carlisle, Esme and Alice.

"Why should I?" Sam asked. "Why would we trust things like you? You know the treaty."

"Things?!" Rosalie screeched.

Bella jumped at her voice."Rose."

She whispered. The blonde glanced and her and let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her, holding Bella to her side.

"Your not going anywhere with her." Sam said, as three more wolves stepped out from the dark to stand between him and Jacob. He reached out to Bella. "Come on Bella. I'm taking you down to La Push. Its not safe with them"

"Like hell you are." Alice spoke up, her voice dark and nothing like her usual pixie-ness.

Alice sounding like that stirred something in Bella. What the hell gave him the right to boss them _about_? Jasper glanced at her alarmed probably from the sudden spike in anger, Bella thought absentmindedly.

"Not safe?" She asked, glaring. "As far as I can see, you're the only ones that are a danger to me! The Cullen's have done nothing to ever suggest I'm 'not safe' Then you lot come along, turning into fucking dogs and you expect me to be safe with you?! I can make my own decisions, thank you very much, and I'm deciding to be here, with them. So just fuck off."

Everyone had stopped growling and snarling and were looking at her shocked. She caught Emmett's wink before Carlisle started talking.

"Lets just all calm down. Bella is in no danger with us. She never has been and she never will be. Nothing we are doing is breaking the treaty, so lets just let Jasper take Bella to the house and we can all talk about this properly, there's no need for shouting or violence. You have no reason to attack us here."

Sam nodded stiffly, not looking at all happy. Jasper took Bella from Rosalie, wrapping his arms around her as they started to walk away from the clearing.

Sam called Bella's name and she turned back around, trying her hardest not to look at the angry wolves that looked ready to tear throats."We'll be checking up on you." Bella opened her mouth to start another rant when Jasper picked her up and walked away.

She was quiet as he walked her to the door. He looked at her weary. "I'm gonna go and move the car ok? Open your window for me." She nodded slightly and watched as he walked back to his car. She took a quick glance at the forest then opened the door and stepped into the house.

* * *

Jasper quickly reversed the car so it was hidden by the trees and left the keys on the front tyre. He asked Edward in his mind to take the car home for him and waited until he felt his brothers acknowledgement, before making his way to the side of the house.

He could hear Katherine asking Bella if everything was ok, that Jacob had seemed tense and she was sure she heard raised voices.

Damn, he never thought about Katherine hearing them. Bella assured her it was nothing and said her goodnights.

He heard her climb the stairs and enter the bedroom. He waited at the side of the house while he heard the rustle of clothing as she changed, then the slight creek as she opened her bedroom window. Swiftly, he climbed the tree and dropped through the window.

Bella was sat on her bed, wearing bright purple PJ bottoms with a worn baggy sweater, her hair messily tied up. Jasper felt him self smile. She looked beautiful. That was until her saw the small frown on her lips. She looked at him strangely then shook her head slightly and patted the bed.

"Jacob is a werewolf." She stated. "The others too?"

"Yes and no"

"You have some explaining to do."

He nodded and kicked his boots off and sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap, feeling her relax into him. Glancing down at her hand he saw her knuckles were red and already starting to bruise. Gently he rested his hand over them, letting his cool skin sooth them.

"How is it?"

"It hurts, but I don't think its broken." She whispered wincing slightly as she wiggled her fingers. "Now back to the explaining please."

He sighed and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the pack."

"S'ok I guess." She paused. "I didn't know werewolves existed."

"They don't" He said, stroking the back of her neck gently. "They're shape shifters. They can change willingly, the moon doesn't come into it. Its something that's been past down through their generations. Something in their DNA. We set this thing off inside them that turns them. It hasn't happened for years, not since the family were last here. Me and Alice weren't with them then. We new it was happening again. Jacob is newer, he would have only been let out alone over the last week or so. Thats why your hand isn't broken. Hes ot at full strengh yet."

"Katherine mention he'd been ill lately. That must be why." She let out a shaky breath and played with them hem of his t-shirt. "Ok. And the treaty?"

"It was put it in place last time by Carlisle and Jacobs grandfather, Ephraim Black. Basically we can't kill or bite humans. We can't go on their land, things like that." He whispered, keeping it short. "Im sorry we didn't tell you about them, when we told you about us. It was just so much information. He felt her nod and mumble and 'Ok.' He held her tighter as she snuggled into his chest. They were quiet for a few minutes before he spoke. "Your taking it well…"

"Yeah, well I'm starting to think that crash, which one of them obviously caused, did more damage then was first thought." She sighed and got off his lap and started pacing. "This mad. Totally crazy. You know that right? Your supposed to be a myth, Jasper." She stopped and looked at him. "Jacob was sort of right though. What's gonna happen to us? I'm not going to stay like this. I'm going to get older. And you only have a few years here before you'll have to move again."

"We'll work around that…"

"Bella…" He sighed. He knew they'd have to talk about this sooner or later. "I want this. I want you, forever. But right now, I just want to concentrate on being with you." He smiled softly, standing from the bed and pulling her into his arms. "This is new to the both of us. And yeah, soon we'll have to talk about the future but right now I just want to love you, without having to think about ending your life."

"You wouldn't be ending it Jasper…" She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. He was just deepening the kiss when she pulled back, her eyes lit up.

"You said the 'L' word" She was confused for a split second, before replaying his mini speech in his head. He grinned then, he couldn't help it.

"Yeah I did." He laughed, feeling the love he felt increase as Bella held onto him tighter. "I love you Bella."

_****_

****

* * *

There you go!

Ok, I know the whole Jacob not at full strengh this is made up! But I've always thought he needs a punch and one of my wonderful reveiwers, Kelleygirl asked for Bella to not break her hand, if/when she hit him. So I figured this would be a god way to do that, cause I'd already hinted that he'd been ill (changing) in the month that was skipped.

Anyways!

!!!!!!!!!!REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!

I really want to get to 100!

QueenAcid xoxo


	12. AN Sorry!

_**This isn't a chapter, as you can see.**_

_**I know I'm sorry! I will update soon!**_

_**Things have just been a bit mental and then my computer broke and then some major writers block hit me.**_

_**I haven't given up its just taking some time to get started on the next chapter.**_

_**Finges crossed I'll get it out soon! **_

_**Again, I'm really sorry! Stick with me!**_

**QueenAcid xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twiligh! ***_**cries**_*****_

_**Im sorry for the wait!**_

_**This hasn't been beta'd as my beta is busy with exams and stuff. So until futher notice nothing will have been beta'd. The first few chapters however have been looked over so I shall be reposting them over the next few days.**_

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

Bella's smile was weak as she pulled up at school on Monday, in her beaten up truck. Two weeks after the confrontation with the wolves. Two weeks since Jasper had told her he loved her. And two weeks since she had told him that she loved him too.

It should have been a happy time. But it wasn't. Not with the Wolves around and Bella found herself cheated.

She was in love for gods sake! She should be happy and instead she found herself exhausted from sleepless nights and constantly tense. The only rest bite she had was when she was alone with Jasper in his room at the Cullen's, and even then, the problem was always in the back of their minds.

The wolves were becoming a problem.

Since that night they'd been following her. She knew there was always one or two around her house. And she spotted more then one around school. But it wasn't just her and the Cullen's noticing anymore. Her friends had caught glances of them and her Aunt K had seen things in the shadows. Sightings had been called in to the police all over town. Bella really hoped nothing would come of it. The risk to Jasper and the others was to great a risk.

It was worse for Jasper though. All he could feel off them was anger. And it was starting to take its toll on him. He'd been quieter then normal and hunting more often. Edward wasn't too great either. He'd mentioned to Bella one afternoon that the Wolves angry thoughts were the loudest he could hear for miles.

But that wasn't the only thing on Bella's mind. She'd been thinking of what the Wolves had said. About her changing and what it would do to Aunt K. She hadn't told Jasper, but it was bubbling up inside of her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it in.

She parked her car she glanced to the other side of the lot. Jasper was waiting alone by Edwards Volvo. As she got out of the truck he started to approach. To anyone else he looked like normal Jasper, calm with a tiny hint of being uncomfortable. But to Bella she could see the real way he held him self. See the tense way he walked with his eyes darting to the tree line to the left of her.

"Hey Darlin'" He smiled and lent down for a quick kiss.

"Hey."

"Are you really up for this?" He asked watching her. "You don't look to good."

Bella huffed a folded her arms. "Yeah, thanks Jasper."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He rolled his eyes when he saw her raised eyebrow. "Your beautiful, baby." He whispered and pressed a cold kiss to her forehead. "I just meant you look tired… not sleeping again?"

"I can't" She sighed. "It freaks me out to know they are right there. A few times I've woken up and I swear someone was at the window again."

"Again?" He asked. Bella was watching some of the students kick a ball around, so she missed the sudden nervous look in his eyes that was then replaced by confusion then anger before he masked them.

"Yeah." She looked up at him. "There's been a few times over the last couple of months, that I've woken up and seen someone in the tree. That and there's just so much going on in my head. I can't shut off."

Jasper frowned and glanced towards the trees then back at Bella. He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "You wanna talk?"

Bella was quiet. Sure she could tell him it was ok but she didn't want to. She always felt better after talking to Jasper. She wanted to feel better. "Can we go to yours?"

"You want to skip school?" He looked shocked and Bella found herself huffing again.

"Its not that shocking."

"Sure it is." He grinned that damn grin that made her want to swoon. "C'mon."

Bella watched as he sent a quick text on his phone. Climbing into her truck with her they managed to pull back out of the lot without any teachers seeing and made their way to his house.

"Carlisle is in work and Esme is out for the morning." He informed her as she parked infront of the gorgeous house, that she was secretly really jealous of. As they entered the house Bella heard a wolfs howl, not far from them.

Jasper shut the door behind them and Bella slipped out of her Jacket.

"I wish they'd piss off, go and chase some cars or something." She grumbled as Jasper dumped her jacket on the bench by the front door and led her upstairs.

"We all do. I understand where they are coming from though. They just want to protect you."

"I don't need protecting though" She told him and flopped down on his bed. Jasper stayed quiet, glancing through his CDs. "This is nothing to do with them. Its my choice to be here," She sat up a little. "Just like its my choice if I, ya know, want to be a Vampire." 

* * *

Jasper froze, starring at the David Bowie CD case in front of him. Slowly he turned to face his girlfriend. She looked calm as she reclined on his bed, her eyes down as she played with a lose thred on the throw. But for once there was no wall up. He could feel the nervousness flowing off her in waves.

He couldn't deny that he'd thought about turning her, about spending the rest of his existence with her. But was that was she wanted? He knew she loved him. He could see it whenever he looked at her. But did she really want to leave her life behind? They hadn't spoken about that yet. Things had already happened so fast. And with the wolves around they hadn't got a chance. Too worried about what was happening around them

"Is that what you want? To be changed?" He asked, moving to lay on the bed next to her and gently played with a lock of her hair.

"I don't know" She replied. "I love you. I want to be with you forever, I really do Jasper. But Aunt K… "

Jasper sighed and nodded. "You don't want to leave her." He stated.

"Maybe we could tell her…?" She suggested hopefully.

"We can't" He whispered, hating the way her face fell. "I'm sorry Bella. We shouldn't have even told you-"

"Then why did you?" She cut him off.

"Because we didn't want to hide from you." He said carefully. "Because I was already falling for you. It was selfish on my part. I didn't want to be away from you anymore. Because your worth the risk Bella." He said, smiling softly.

"So isn't Aunt K worth the risk?"

He sighed and sat up. "Bella…"

He felt the bed move and smiled as Bella's arms wrapped around her from behind. "Ok, I'll drop it for now. But we need to talk about this. About the options."

"There are only two options darlin'. One we change you. We spend the rest of forever together. Or two, we don't change you." Gently he lent back into her embrace and shivered lightly as Bella tilted her head forward, to rest in the crook of his neck.

"They both have their sucky sides Jasp." She sighed. "Either I lose Aunt K or I lose you."

He frowned and gripped her hands. "How do you lose me?" He felt Bella lift her head and just knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Your never gonna get older, are you? So you cant exactly stick around with me, as I age. I don't want to walk down the street with you one day in years to come and have someone mention I have a handsome son."

He shook his head. "That's never gonna happen Bella. We don't look anything like each other." He grinned.

"Ugh!" She pushed him, not that it did anything, and got off the bed. Jasper watched her pace for a few seconds before she stopped at the window and rested her forehead against the glass.

Jasper stood up and made his way over to her. Copying her from before, he gently wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. He smiled when he felt her arms drape over his and grip his sleves softly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But this is your choice Bella, I can't make it for you. We didn't have a choice. You do. It can't be something you rush into. The only thing I can tell you is that I love you. And whatever you choose, I'm not going anywhere." He dropped his head to the right, and gently whispered into her ear. "I promise."

"I'm sorry," She sighed, with a slight shiver. "I just don't know what to do."

"I know. If you stay human then we'll work something out. If you want to change, then I'll change you. A bite to the neck and three days of torture and I'm all yours." He mumbled and gently started kissing her neck. Feeling the blood pumping under her skin did nothing to his hunger. He smiled inwardly. He felt normal. Or at least this is what he supposed feeling normal was like, when you're a vampire kissing your human girlfriends neck.

Letting out a long sigh she tilted her head to the side. "Hmm, I'm not sure if your worth three days of pain, babe."

Growling he nipped at her neck, his teeth barely grazing her skin. He smirked when he felt her heart beat louder and her breath catch.

"Of course I'm worth-" He let go of Bella quickly, not noticing how she stumbled as a wave of unbelievable anger coursed through him.

"Jasper?" He vaguely heard her soft voice. More focused on the rumbling coming closer to the house. Swallowing the venom that had pooled in his mouth he turned to Bella.

"Call the others." He managed to choke out before the sound of glass breaking echoed downstairs. 

* * *

_**Dun dun duuuunnnn! lol**_

_**SO! Has everyone seen Eclipse? Its not out untill the 9th over here in the UK (which is just stupid) but we had advanced showings on the 3rd and 4th so me and my friend went to the midnight showing Saturday morning and all I can say is WOW!**_  
_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much Jasper! I was in heaven! My friend (whos Team Edward) kept laughing at me cause I sighed every single time Jasper came on. I think I actually swooned when the flashback was on! I can't wait to see it again!**_

_**But I'm really happy, cause Eclipse was my favorite book and now its my fave film and soundtrack! (BTW LOVE that Florence + the Machine are on it! I saw them live on June 10th as an early birthday present and she was amazing! If anyone gets a chance to see them DO IT!)**_

_**So yeah! WooooHoooo Eclipse!**_

_**Anyways. Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all! And thank you to everyone that has added me to their faves. I never thought I'd get this much love so THANK YOU!**_

_**Like I said up there ^^^^ I'm without a beta right now, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes! And I'll be reposting the first few chaps. At some point I think everything that hasn't been beta'd will be.**_

**!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**_QueenAcid xoxo_**

**vvvvvvvv**  
**vvvvvv**  
**vvvv**  
**vv**  
**v  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer **_**- I don't own Twilight. **_

_**Again I dont have a beta right now, so sorry for any mistakes.**_

* * *

"Hey Bella!"

"Alice the wolves are in the house."

Bella choked out, her eyes fixed on Jasper.

"Fuck. We're on our way." She said before she hung up.

Bella fumbled a little but managed to get her phone back in her jean pocket. It hadn't even been a minute since the sound of glass breaking downstairs. Bella had never used her cell so fast.

Jasper stood with his back to her. Bella didn't dare approach him. Honestly, she was scared to. He shook with anger and it scared her. Not as much as what was happening around them scared her though.

She could hear growls and howling all around them. Taking a quick glance out of the window Bella saw three wolves looking back at her. _The lil fuckers._ She thought when she met their eyes, feeling some of her fear turn to anger. Giving them her best glare she turned her eyes back to JaspersHe looked at her. The anger fading from his eyes being replaced by sadness and filling with disappointment. Bella was confused for a second before she realised he was disappointed in himself. She shook her head and opened her mouth to talk but was cut of when his eyes widened and he lunged at her.

Her scream was cut short when she hit the floor with a thud. Pain shot through her from the impact and she found herself gasping for breath. Before she could think two wolves burst through the closed bedroom door, taking either side of the wall with them, splinters of wood and plaster dust flying through the room.

Jasper's eyes pierced her own for a split second before he was up and crouching in front of them. The room was filled with the sound of the wolves low growls and pieces of the door and wall falling to the floor.

Weakly she gripped Jaspers desk chair to help pull herself up. Trying her best to ignore the pounding in her head and the white hot pain shooting through her left shoulder, before looking at the russet and grey wolves in front of them.

Bella didn't know how long they stood like, just staring at each other and in the wolves and Jaspers case, growling, before Bella felt a hand on her shoulder.

Letting out a yelp she spun around, loosing her balance and falling into Edward. Emmett stood next to him. Even in this situation he managed to let out a chuckle at Bella before moving the crouch next to Jasper, the wolves growling increasing.

She didn't know how they had gotten here so fast but she'd never felt so relieved her whole life. Edwards smile as tight as he answered her thoughts. In the back of her head she realised she must have been completely open. "We were skipping math. Heard Alice's thoughts. Climbed the side of the house." He explained nodding to the double door that led to a small balcony. She hadn't even heard the doors opening. He looked up at the others. "They seem to be under the impression that you were about to turn her, Jazz. Jake and Leah here are ready to 'sort you out.'"

Jasper snorted slightly and Bella narrowed her eyes at the animals that had ruined her day with Jasper. This was starting to get old.

"For the last fucking time. Its none of your business!" Bella shouted at them. She squeezed her way in-between Jasper and Emmett. Jasper stood and gripped the back of her top, ready to pull her back. "I get that your doing this super dog crap. I really do. But if I want my vampire boyfriend to turn me then that's my choice. If the treaty is the only problem we'll go somewhere else. You don't have to follow me and spy on me when I sleep!" She added

The wolves looked at her in what Bella thought was annoyance then the grey one took a step towards her. All of a sudden she was stood behind Jasper, his right arm reaching backwards, gently gripping her side, keeping her close against his back. She peered around him to take a look at the wolves.

"They don't care Bella." Edward whispered. "What you might want doesn't change anything. We're scum to them." He gently touched her back then rested his hand on Jasper shoulder. "Bella isn't in danger here. We promise you that." He told them.

Steps came from the hallway and a second later Rose stepped into view. Turning her nose up at the wolves she looked at Edward. "Alice is outside talking to Sam, he's back in human form. He's not happy but he understands it was a missunderstanding." At this Jacob took a couple of steps backwards.

Jasper let go of Bella and turned to wrap her in his arms. Bella watched as Edward nodded. "We've given you our promise. Bella is family. She won't come to any harm…"

* * *

Jasper blocked his brother out as he held Bella. He felt himself relax a little as Edward took control of getting the wolves off their backs. _If anything had happened to her_…

He could feel Bella shaking so he held her closer.

"I'm ok J." She whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled slightly. His mind running over the last 10 minutes. He glanced at the clock. Is that all it had been? Shaking his head slightly he kissed Bella and gently led her onto the balcony, away from the small group. Closing his eyes for a second, still trying to calm himself down. The fresh air helped.

Hearing a car pull into the driveway he glanced down to see Carlisle step out and join Alice, who was still talking to Sam. A couple of the other wolves had changed into their human form as well.

"You have to stop shouting at them ya know." He told her, raising his eyebrow.

"Why should I?" She glared at the two wolves that had yet to leave. Jasper followed her gaze, seeing Leah staring at her, Bella's glare hardened and he couldn't help but chuckle. She shot him a dirty look before meeting Leah's eyes again. "I love you, Jasper. I want to be with you forever. Being turned makes sense. My choice is nothing to do with the fuckers. Your gonna change me one day." She looked back at him, her face softening. "I'd rather be with you then never feel like this again and be stuck with a bunch of idiotic dogs that can't keep their snouts of my business."

Jasper smiled and stroked her cheek, he wanted to be with her forever so much. "I love you Bella. And when you decide you want this, I'll do it." He whispered before realising his mistake.

Everyone had stopped talking at turned them. He had just admitted that he'd change a human in front of the wolves. Angry wolves. Shit.

Before anyone could move the grey wolf had lunged at them. Jasper only had a split second to shove Bella out of the way but it wasn't enough. The wolf hit Jasper straight on but caught Bella as well. The force and strength of the wolf hit them at, had all three of them sailing over the balcony. Jasper struggled in mid air, trying to get to Bella to protect her from the fall, her scream echoing in his head but it was too late. They hit the floor a second before Bella

* * *

_**So I was gonna stop it here but then I thought 'Nahhhh, they can have some more'**_

* * *

Time seemed to stop for Jasper as he stared at an unconscious Bella, blood seeping into the earth around her head, her body at an awkward angle and Carlisle throwing himself to the floor next to her, checking her pulse

The wolf had landed on top of him, frozen, looking at Bella's broken form. Time returned to normal and he threw Leah off him and crawled to Bella's side.

His family and the wolves in human form surrounding them. He could hear his sisters sobs, hear Leah struggling with someone.

"Bella…?" His voice cracked. _Oh god_… "Carlisle…?" He looked at his fathers grim face.

"She's alive. Only just." He told him honestly, meeting his eyes. "Not for much longer…"

Jasper couldn't hold back the sob that broke free. This couldn't be happening. Not to Bella. His Bella.

"Bite her." A voice choked out from behind him. Turning he saw Jacob stood there, tears in his eyes. "We… I can't… You can save her. So do it. I'm the Alpha. Change her. She can't die like this."

Jasper hadn't even though of that, to caught up in loosing her, he'd forgotten he could save her. A quick glance at his father and a nod in return and he looked down at her.

She'd fallen in on of Esme's flower beds, it had softened the fall slightly. For a second Jasper thought how ironic it was. Dying among something so beautiful. He sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening, before leaning down and sharply biting her neck. He did the same at her wrists and ankles, hearing himself dry sobbing between bites.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to change her while she lay dying in his back garden. They were supposed to be married already. He was supposed to show her how much he loved her before she started the next part of her life.

He couldn't get his head around what was happening. It had all happened so fast. Too fast.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Bella's painful scream. He knew maybe he should be relieved he'd had gotten the venom in in time but he couldn't.

"We need to get her inside." Carlisle softly told him. "Carefully." He told them as Jasper, Edward and himself carried Bella inside to the ground floor guest room, Alice and Rose helping through their tearless crying to hold her arms and legs to stop her moving around as they carried her.

As they laid her down the screaming started again

Jasper felt himself sink to the floor, his hands gripping at his hair, the smell of Bella's blood that had soaked into his shirt making him feel sick for the first time since he was human.

__

****

_****__**

* * *

**_

_**So that was 13!**_

_**I'm not exactly happy with it but I couldn't do anymore! Hope its ok!**_

So i'm wondering if anyone else has issues when you edit on ? Like, missing words out and the Bold, Italic and Underline having mins of their own? Sometimes it makes it all bold and I go to un-bold it and the chapter dissapears! It really annoys me. And sometimes it does it even after I've checked and posted it. Is it just me?

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please **_**{****:oD**_****_

QueenAcid xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**_** - I don't own Twilight! Just a loverly purple car with a sparkly heart heart on the back window :oD**_

_**I know I know! I'm sorry. I just really really struggled with this chapter. To be honest I'm struggling **_**alot **_**with the last few chaps and the ones I still have to do. I keep doubting myself. I don't really have anyone to bounce ideas off and have a read of what i've done to see if it all works. Maybe I should get someone?**_

_**So this hasn't been beta'd again and I'm really sorry for that!**_  
__

_**Read on!**_

* * *

Jasper's fingers dug into the floor and he choked back a cry of agony as another wave of pain engulfed him. He refused to move from her side, no matter how hard the pain got.

Bella's weird block was making it difficult for him though. If he knew when the pain was coming maybe he could be a bit more prepared, but it was all over the place. One minute there was nothing, the next it was like he was changing all over again.

"Jasper…" A soft voice whispered from next to him. It took a few seconds but he managed to look up at Edward, who was crouched next to him. His brother was the last of his family to come in. He watched as Edward flinched at a fresh scream from Bella, his eyes flickering to her, before they were blocked again.

Without Bella's pain over taking him he could feel everyone again. All of his families emotions were pretty much the same as each others. Pity for him. Anger at the wolves. Worry for Bella. A few hours ago they had to tie her down, after she practically threw herself off the bed in Jaspers room as Alice was trying to change her clothes. She was currently on an exam table, Emmett had 'borrowed' it from the hospital, in Carlisle's study. Her bones had finished healing not long ago.

"Can you hear her?" He asked shakily, barely recognising his own voice.

The bronze haired boy nodded, moving to sit against the wall next to his brother. "Yes… only every now and then."

"Tell me." Jasper ordered.

"She screams in her head. That's why I've tried to stay away Jasper. I'm sorry. " Edward whispered after a pause. "Her thoughts are to jumbled to get anything from. Mainly its flashes of images. You, Katherine… I think her parents… There was a random flash of Emmett a while back." He laughed sighed and looked at Bella, who had stopped trying to thrash and instead flinched every few seconds.

That was another problem. Katherine. Alice had called asking if Bella could stay a couple of nights. She was hesitant and first seen as it wasn't a weekend but Alice managed to get around it.

"How long has it been?" His voice was starting to loose it's shake.

His brother smiled sadly. "12 hours."

"Are the wolves still around?" They'd been keeping their distance, just far enough away to not unnerve or anger the vampires.

Edward nodded, glancing towards the window. "Yes. They don't mean any harm though. Jacob is worried about Bella. But we do have a problem. Bella can't stay in Forks. That's another reason they are still around, J. Bella is going to be a danger. It's their job to protect-"

"_I know_!" He snapped. Jasper closed his eyes and dropped his head slightly. "Sorry," He apologised. "This is all wrong Edward. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I know." Was all he said.

They were silent for a few minutes when they heard footsteps and Esme walked in. She smiled softly at her children then fixed her eyes on Jasper."I know you don't want to leave her Jasper, but we need to talk about her, um, death."

Guilt flooded Jasper, but it was his own. He hadn't thought about Katherine. After everything they'd been through, they were loosing each other. Jasper looked at her pleading but Esme shook her head.

Next to Edward stood up and looked down at him."You're her mate Jasper. You need to make the decision with us."

The blond glared at the floor as he stood. He knew this was coming. They only wanted to help. There was no other option. The wolves wouldn't want the risk and Bella would be too unstable. Jasper knew Bella wouldn't want to put Katherine in danger, so telling her was out of the question. Bella would never forgive herself if something happened to her. As it was, Jasper was pretty sure she'd never forgive herself for hurting Katherine so much.

Following them into the front room he braced himself for the onslaught of their emotions, and saw the others dotted around the room. Carlisle smiled sadly as he entered.

Jasper held up his hand. "Please don't. I don't want pity or sympathy. And I really don't want to drag out talking about her death."

"Ok," His father nodded. "Well, to get to the point, we want to fake your death as well Jasper…"

He looked at them shocked. "Mine?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes," Emmett continued. "We thought maybe we could pretend that you guys went swimming and the current took you. They'd call of the search in a few days… It's either that or we drive Bella's truck over the side of the cliff, where that bend is, ya know? A few cars have gone over in the last few decades. Some of the bodies weren't found. Its the easiest thing."

"This way you get to be with her. She'll need you." Alice smiled weakly.

Jasper looked at his family thinking the options over. He didn't want to do any of it. He wanted to take back them ever ditching school yesterday. But they couldn't take any more risks.

"The second." He said finally. "But not Bella's truck. We'll use the Ducati. Its easier to lose control of." Emmett started to complain but then stopped when Carlisle shot a look at him.

"We'll do it now. Its best doing it in the dark." Edward said. "We can say you went out earlier and haven't come back. We'll call the police."

"When Bella's changed we'll take her up to Alaska. Me and Emmett. Edward and Alice stay here. We'll say I couldn't stick around, he's my twin, its too hard for me. To much pain. Everyone else can steadily follow. I'll call Carmen." Rosalie added.

Jasper watched them then turned to look at Carlisle. "And the police? We can't have them here, they'll hear Bella."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Carlisle spoke up. "I'll go to Katherine's. I'll call the police from there."

"This will work." Alice said confidently.

Once everyone was in agreement Jasper quickly made his way back to Bella as Edward took Jaspers bike to stage the acciddent.

Jasper quietly closed the study door behind him with a soft click and moved over to the bed. Gently brushing some hair away from her face a small part of him wished he could cry. He stood watching her for a while, some of the changes were already starting to take place. Her skin was even paler then normal, he lips redder and her eyelashes longer.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful." He whispered, thinking about the pain she was going through and the difficulties she'd have. On top of that she didn't even get a change to say goodbye to her aunt.

* * *

Jasper watched out of the window as a cloud uncovered the sun. Glancing down at his arm he watched it sparkle for a few seconds before he glanced at Bella. Her skin was sparkling, just like his.

It had been a rough few days. As the sun dawned hours after the 'accident' it was called in that the barrier on the bend had been broken. Edward had driven the bike off the cliff himself, making the tires leave a mark on the road. He made sure the bike was carried out to sea before returning soaking wet.

Not long after Carlisle left to go to Katherine's.

That's when Jasper stopped listening to Alice repeat her visions. He couldn't bare to hear about Katherine's heartbreak. Esme had left to go to Katherine's when Carlisle called to tell her the news. He could hear the sorrow in his fathers voice when he spoke to his mother. He knew it was real, his father couldn't fake that kind of emotion.

It reminded him of his own parents. How they must have felt when they heard about his death… He couldn't even begin to imagine what they went through. What Rosalie and Emmett's parents when through. Or Esme and Carlisle. Even Alice? Did she have parents that grieved for her? How long had their families searched for them before giving into the heartbreak?

But most of all he thought about Bella and Katherine. They had such a short time together.

He looked back down at the floor and felt himself let out a deep breath. If he was being honest with himself a part of him was scared of her waking up. No one could ever be sure how much someone would change once they were turned. Shaking his head slightly he tried to clear the thoughts from his head. He could do this. He'd don't before hundreds of times with Maria. He knew how to deal with new born's

He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly by and ear piercing scream from Bella. He jumped up from his normal place on the floor and rushed to her side. Bella's heart beat was beating faster.

"Its time!" Jasper shouted, there was no need for it, he could already hear his family outside, but it seemed like a shouting time.

Alice hadn't been able to see when it would happen. Bella had been blocking them for the last 18 hours. They had already decided that Jasper would be in the room along with Edward and Rosalie when she woke, just in case. As they entered Bella's body went still, her heartbeat starting to slow. It took another 10 minutes for Bella's heart to stop completely.

It felt like more to Jasper. _Oh god_, he thought. _What if she doesn't remember me? What if she does remember me and doesn't want me anymore? What if she hates me for bringing her into this world?_"Shut up!" Edward hissed from the back of the room, as Bella's eye lids began to flicker.

Jasper took a couple of steps back from the table watching as Bella's eyes opened. He held back a gasp as he saw her newly red eyes.

She was still for a second, before she realised she wasn't alone, jumped of the bed and was suddenly crouched in the corner of the room, growling at them. A feral haze in her eyes

He was shocked for a second. All of his training in the newborn army went out the window in that second. This was Bella. _His_ Bella. Not some poor random person Maria had decided to pray on.

"Bella…?" He said eyes shot to his and something changed. Her growling stopped, her eyes seemed to clear. Slowly she started to stand up straighter.

"Jasper?" Her eyes widened slightly and her hand flew to her mouth, shocked at her voice Jasper guessed.

To be fair, he was shocked as well. He voice had been lovely before, but now he couldn't describe it. He felt him self smile and nodded gently.

"Hey Darlin'" He held his arms out as Bella rushed to him.

As he buried his face in her hair, ignoring the slight pain of his Bella crushing him, he knew everything would be ok.

* * *

_**Right!**_

_**I'm thinking maybe one more chapter and maybe and epilogue? **_**What would people want to see/read if I did do one?**_** Do you want it to be in 20 years time? Do you want them in school? I had a suggestion about names from **_** AmandaWhitlockMerazUley14**** (Thanks!) **_**A while back, about the couples swapping names with their other halfs, so thats a possibility! But I want to know what you would all like to see!**_

_**So yeah, I did have a **_**major**_** struggle with this chapter. I hope you all like it though.**_

_**Oh! I saw The Last Airbender the other day and I have to say, I was really dissapointed! The acting was all a bit off and it felt really drawn out to me. And don't get me started on the dialogue. Me and my bessie mate, both thought it was pretty awful. We weren't sure we were gonna make it for a while! What did everyone else think? I have to admit, the only thing that saved the film for me was Jackson's cheeky grin. :oD And we we're really looking forward to it aswell :o[**_

_**On another note i've had a PM about a possible Lemon. I can tell you now. I'm awful at them, seriously. There will be no lemmony goodness unless 1) I somehow manage not to make it a joke in a possible OneShot I'm thinking of doing or 2) Someone writes it for me, lol.**_

_**Oh! (i'll shut up in a min, promise.) A couple of other things. In this fic my Bella is **_**!NOT!**_** Kristen Stewart. I'm sorry, I really can't stand her. Of course you can picture her how you like but I tend to picture either Emmy Rossum or Nina Dobrev (just alot paler) as Bella, depends on the story. This Bella more Nina Dobrev I think. But obviously it comes down to you, you loverly readers!**_

_**Now, I have decided that the Theme Tune to That Girl is going to be **_**Ellie Goulding - Guns and Horses**_**. Listen to the lyrics and tell me what you think. It was playing while I was writing and I thought it kind of went!**_

Erm...I think thats it!

I shall leave you all to reveiw if you haven't been put off by my mini rant!

!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

QueenAcid xoxo


End file.
